


My Sweet Boy

by aftokrateira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Español | Spanish, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff and Angst, Male Mikasa Ackerman, Multi, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftokrateira/pseuds/aftokrateira
Summary: La Academia Trost es un prestigioso internado masculino reservado solo para los hijos de las familias más ricas y poderosas del país. Pocos pueden darse el lujo de estudiar en sus instalaciones y un porcentaje aún menor puede beneficiarse de una beca exclusiva ... ¿Qué sucede cuando Erin Jäeger gana esta beca por error? ¿Quién dijo que ser hombre era fácil?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Lemon Pie

Mi nombre es Erin Jaeger. Tengo diecisiete años y estoy segura de que mi plan de asistir a una academia masculina súper exclusiva es infalible. O al menos eso es lo que me repito mentalmente mientras me trasquilo la cabeza usando las tijeras de costura de mi madre. A mis pies hay montículos de mechones castaños que caen como las hojas de otoño al suelo de mi habitación, cada uno acompañado con un profundo suspiro. El espejo frente a mí me devuelve el reflejo de una persona que parece estar perdiendo el control sobre su propia vida. Me siento casi capaz de salir a atacar la camioneta de mi padre con un paraguas y estoy tratando de aguantarme las ganas de llorar. Todo este desastre ha sido culpa mía.

Déjame que te lo explique un poco mejor, para que no pienses que sólo soy una adolescente que pretende "cerrar ciclos" de una manera poco ortodoxa. Toda mi vida he soñado con lograr grandes cosas, como viajar por el mundo o ser dueña de miles de empresas donde todos los empleados me admirarían y respetarían...Pero habían sido sólo eso: sueños. No vengo de una familia rica. Mi madre es costurera y mi papá trabaja en una pequeña farmacia. Tenemos lo justo y necesario, pero como comprenderás, "lo justo y necesario" no alcanza para volverte dueña del mundo. Soy una chica ambiciosa, eso lo reconozco y es por eso que una vez que se me mete algo a la cabeza, es prácticamente imposible que cambie de parecer. Me meto en muchos problemas por mi personalidad y por mi terquedad, pero creo que este ha sido el peor de todos.

Mi aventura travesti comenzó dos meses antes de iniciar el ciclo escolar, mi último año de preparatoria.

Las clases habían terminado. Estaba cansada, frustrada. La escuela me resultaba agobiante y no porque fuese mala para estudiar, sino porque simplemente no me brindaba los estímulos que yo buscaba. No era como si sentarme durante seis horas a leer diapositivas y tratar de aprobar un examen sólo sabiendo sobre la vida personal de mis profesores fuese a llevarme a algún lado. Quiero decir, no soy ninguna nerd, pero sé identificar cuando un método no está siendo totalmente efectivo para obtener lo que quiero. Y definitivamente el sistema educativo de Rose High me quedaba mucho, pero mucho a deber.

—¡Erin! —Oh, que bien. Lo último que me faltaba. Apresuré el paso lo más posible para llegar a mi casillero, pero mis piernas no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas. Sentí un tirón en mi mochila que casi me derriba de no ser por quedar atrapada entre los brazos de Jean Kirschtein. —¿Estabas huyendo de mí? Sabes que no llegarías muy lejos con tus piernitas cortas, ¿verdad?

Ah, Jean. ¿Cómo puedo empezar a describir a Jean Kirschtein? Nos habíamos conocido desde preescolar y siempre tuvimos una dinámica muy especial. Eramos incapaces de estar en el mismo lugar sin discutir pero tampoco nos gustaba estar separados. Era algo así como amor-odio. Nos conocíamos perfectamente, Jean es mi mejor amigo e incluso estuvimos saliendo...durante una semana. En mi defensa, tengo que decir que era como tratar de hacer que un huracán y un terremoto convivan en paz y armonía. Los dos somos temperamentales, impulsivos y tercos. No por nada dicen que los polos semejantes se repelen... Pero igual, soy algo masoquista.

—Suéltame—le dije, intentando soltarme de su abrazo. —¡Jean, basta! —insistí, sólo provocándole una risa despreocupada antes de que me dejara ir un poco, pero sin dejar de rodearme los hombros con su brazo, recargando quizá un poco más del peso necesario. —Hoy no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo, cara de caballo. —solté, acomodando mi mochila sobre mis hombros.

—Ay, por favor, Erin —replicó —. Es el último día de clases. No seas amargada. Hoy vengo en son de paz. —volteé a verlo con una ceja alzada, buscando algún indicio de una broma en sus palabras. —Te lo prometo. Déjame invitarte a comer algo.

—No, gracias. —al llegar a mi casillero traté de ser veloz para guardar mis cosas. Estaba demasiado cansada y necesitaba pensar cómo es que iba a poder mejorar mis notas para el siguiente ciclo y, por algún milagro, lograr algún puntaje decente para estudiar en una buena universidad. —Y no soy amargada. —murmuré, cuando terminé de guardar mis libros. Al darme la vuelta, él me arrinconó contra mi casillero y pude oler el tenue aroma de su colonia. Sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cara al mirarlo. Sí, sí, ya sé que dije que las cosas entre nosotros no habían funcionado románticamente hablando, pero nunca mencioné que lo que yo sentía por él tampoco funcionaba. Además, si lo vieras, entenderías también por qué me sonrojaba.

Jean es un tipo guapo, no hay por qué negarlo. Puedo ser honesta con eso. Es alto y tiene un cuerpo bien torneado gracias a los múltiples deportes que practica. Sé de muchas chicas que sueñan con que él se vuelva su príncipe azul porque tiene ese rostro atractivo y agradable adornado por unos ojos que son como la miel y te invitan a quedarte mirándolos un buen rato hasta que te pierdes en su mirada y no puedes hacer otra cosa mas que sentir cómo te vuelves de mantequilla y...¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—Sí eres amargada. Ya nunca quieres salir conmigo. —dijo, regresándome a la realidad. Alzó una ceja y yo recordé que estaba en plan molesto.—Anda, si no quieres comer conmigo al menos déjame llevarte a tu casa.

—Ugh —gruñí por lo bajito —Está bien. —puse ambas manos en su pecho para empujarlo un poco y él, con una sonrisa triunfal, me hizo un gesto para que echáramos a andar.

—puse ambas manos en su pecho para empujarlo un poco y él, con una sonrisa triunfal, me hizo un gesto para que echáramos a andar  
—Bueno, ¿y qué es eso tan importante que quería decirme? —pregunté una vez me subí a su auto. Jean sonrió de lado y me señaló la guantera del coche. Intrigada, la abrí. Dentro había un paquete de chicles, un encendedor y unos papeles doblados. Tomé los papeles y los leí para después mirar a Jean con una ceja levantada. —¿Una solicitud de beca?

—Así es. Una beca deportiva —aclaró. —Quiero estudiar mi último año en el Instituto Trost.

—Ah —solté. El nombre no me sonaba de nada. —Así que quieres traicionar el orgullo escolar, ¿eh? Vas a herir el corazón de muchos, especialmente el del entrenador —dije, con un ligero tono burlón. —¡Y justo en el último año! ¿Qué pasó con el espíritu de Titán? —negué con la cabeza y Jean se rió. —Jean Kirschtein, el número uno...¡se va a otra escuela!

—No solo es "otra" escuela. —me corrigió, poniendo en marcha el coche —Es un internado súper exclusivo.—hizo una pequeña pausa, bajó la visera para el sol y sacó un folleto ligeramente arrugado para mostrármelo. Lo tomé y le eché un vistazo a las ilustraciones —Tienen de todo, Erin. Clases con expertos en la materia, instalaciones de primera categoría... Básicamente es un boleto directo para las mejores universidades. —en cuanto dijo eso yo dejé de escuchar el resto de su parloteo. Pero claro. No se me había ocurrido buscar otro camino aparte de Rose High. Yo podía buscar otro instituto donde si me dieran la preparación necesaria. ¡Y qué mejor que un colegio prestigioso! Involuntariamente sonreí. Si Jean podía aplicar para una beca deportiva, fácilmente yo podría aplicar para una académica.

—¿Y es una beca completa? —pregunté, interrumpiéndolo. Él asintió.

—Muchos aplican pero la verdad es que sólo aceptan a los mejores. He tenido que ir a hacer como un millón de pruebas y todavía queda el examen en línea para ingresar...Pero creo que vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Mi cabeza ya estaba haciendo maquinaciones. Fácilmente podría con un examen tonto de ingreso. Si me empeñaba realmente en estudiar a fondo y me concentraba sólo en ello sí que podría. Yo no era ningún prodigio ni ninguna genio, pero lo que sí tenía era determinación. Al fin veía un salvoconducto directo a realizar mis sueños...¡Y nada menos que en una escuela de lujo! ¡Y sin pagar un centavo!

Cuando Jean se detuvo frente a mi casa, me despedí de él dándole un beso en la mejilla, como agradecimiento por darme una buena idea. Él balbuceó algo sobre llamarme después para salir pero no le di tiempo a terminar porque casi corrí al interior de mi hogar.

Rápidamente busqué en internet la convocatoria del Instituto Trost y pasé por alto todo el texto para irme directa a los formularios de solicitud. Ese fue mi error primordial en todo esto y fue el inicio de la avalancha que terminaría por aplastarme unas semanas después.  
Sacrifiqué un número considerable de salidas con mis amigas y Jean por pasarme las tardes estudiando para ese bendito examen. Me sentía afortunada de que mi solicitud hubiese pasado el primer filtro. Sí, tal vez había mentido un poquito sobre las condiciones en las que vivía, pero ¿quién no diría que vivía en una caja de cartón a cambio de una beca tan impresionante?

Entonces, llegó el día. El bendito día del examen. El sudor prácticamente me dejaba las manos resbalosas, pero no dejé que los nervios se apoderaran de mí. Todos esos días de estudio sin descanso darían su resultado, sí o sí. Algunas preguntas eran sencillas pero otras me hacían cuestionarme hasta mi propia existencia y el cronómetro del examen no hacía más que causarme ansiedad. Con apenas 37 segundos de sobra envié mis respuestas y me quedé sentada frente a la pantalla de mi laptop, inmóvil como si acabara de perder mi alma.

Unos días después, recibí el temible correo electrónico. Temía abrirlo y encontrar un decepcionante rechazo, así que lo dejé en mi bandeja de entrada intacto, pero no dejé de pensar en él todo el día. Miraba la pantalla de mi celular sin descanso hasta que entró una llamada de Jean.

—¿Hola?

—¡Me han aceptado! —tuve que separar el auricular un poco de mi oído por el grito que pegó —Casi no lo puedo creer, mierda —continuó. Se le oía emocionado y, más importante aún, aliviado. Sentí un poco de envidia, pero también me alegré por él. Realmente nunca había dudado de su capacidad para pasar esos exámenes. —Voy a hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo. Pasaré por ti a las ocho.

—¿Eh? —me reí, dejándome caer en mi cama. —¿Y como por qué querría ir a una fiesta tuya?

—Quiero disfrutar de la compañía femenina todo lo que pueda, Chucky. —puse los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que quería que fuera sólo para eso. Abrí la boca para replicar pero él siguió hablando:—Si voy a pasar todo un semestre sin ver a una chica quiero aprovechar lo que queda de mis vacaciones con una. Deberías sentirte afortunada de que quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, un poco extrañada. —¿Vas a centrarte tanto en tus estudios como para no hablar con mujeres? —Jean se rió.

—Ojalá...—dijo —Pero no. Voy a estar rodeado de hombres. ¡Una fiesta de salchichas de seis meses! —me senté en el colchón, más confundida todavía. Lo escuché suspirar. —En fin, quiero que te pongas tu mejor actitud esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te veo a las ocho!

Cuando cortó la llamada, me quedé mirando a la nada un buen rato. Me levanté para ir hacia mi laptop. Tecleé en el buscador "Instituto Trost" y entré a la página principal de la escuela. Por primera vez, presté verdadera atención y leí el texto de presentación que saltaba al inicio de todo:

"El Instituto Trost es un internado masculino de alto prestigio donde educamos y preparamos a los futuros líderes del mañana"

Internado masculino. Masculino.

Miré mi teléfono y con dedos temblorosos abrí la notificación de mi correo.

"Estimado Eren J.

Nos complace anunciarle que ha sido seleccionado para gozar de una beca académica del 100% en nuestra institución. Adjuntos a este correo podrá encontrar los requisitos para su ingreso y registro al instituto, así como las fechas de los eventos para recibirlo en el siguiente ciclo escolar.

Esperamos tenerlo pronto con nosotros."

Me quedé helada.

Por el lado positivo, me habían aceptado, así que mis tardes de estudio habían valido toda la pena.

Por el lado negativo...

¡ERA UN MALDITO INTERNADO PARA HOMBRES!


	2. Tiramisu

Como te imaginarás, mi única solución al descubrir mi terrible error fue encerrarme en el baño y hacerme bolita en el suelo, con mi conciencia corriendo en círculos y gritando dentro de mi cabeza, mordisqueándome los labios. Era una completa estupidez y traté de convencerme a mí misma de que no era cierto. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan distraída? ¡Incluso había escrito mal mi nombre! Tal vez por eso es que mi solicitud había pasado el filtro en primer lugar... ¡Maldición! Y tantas veces que mi mamá me había dado el sermón de leer bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Me abracé las piernas contra el pecho, sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer. Mi primera idea era simplemente hacer caso omiso de mi aceptación y fingir que nunca pasó nada. Era lo más lógico. Simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y así, tal vez, podría olvidarme del asunto...Pero me había costado tanto, pero tanto trabajo. Noches de desvelo leyendo temarios, calambres en la mano tomando notas, haciendo resúmenes. Tardes de vacaciones que pude haber aprovechado para ir al cine o de compras o de fiesta... ¡Y mis padres! Ambos estaban tan emocionados con la idea de que asistiría a un buen colegio...

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué era tan exclusiva esa tonta escuela? ¿Por qué sólo los hombres podían tener acceso a una educación de lujo? No era como si una segunda cabeza entre mis piernas me hubiese ayudado a pasar el estúpido examen. Me levanté del suelo para mirarme al espejo. Ladeé el rostro para mirarme desde distintos ángulos. Siempre me había sentido un poco acomplejada por no tener un rostro tan femenino y hacía de todo para dulcificar mis rasgos. Sin la ayuda del maquillaje, perdía toda la gracia y parecía un chico pequeño y flacucho. Tal vez lo único que me delataba eran mis ojos, iguales a los de mi madre: grandes, enmarcados por pestañas largas y de un bonito color verde. Tampoco era como si tuviese una complexión voluptuosa y Jean siempre me hacía burla porque era la única de mis amigas que parecía una tabla de planchar.

Fácilmente podría hacerme pasar por un chico.

La idea se iluminó en mi mente unos segundos. No sería la gran cosa. Podría vendarme el pecho, cortarme el pelo y fingir un tono de voz más grave. Había convivido lo suficiente con Jean como para saber cómo se comportaban los chicos promedio. No era nada fuera de este mundo. Además, sólo serían seis meses. Con mucha discreción podría pasar desapercibida como un muchacho más del montón. No iría a convivir con nadie ni a hacer amigos, sólo quería una vía segura para lograr mis sueños. Total, no les había explicado a fondo a mis padres sobre el Instituto Trost y ellos eran lo suficientemente despreocupados como para no hacer preguntas innecesarias.

Salí del baño y me acerqué a la cocina, donde mi madre estaba preparando la cena.

—¿Má? —pregunté. Ella volteó a mirarme y me sonrió. —¿Puedes prestarme tus tijeras? Voy...a hacer un experimento. —murmuré. Su expresión se tornó un poco extrañada, pero no hizo preguntas. Me dijo que las tomara de su cajón de costura y que las devolviera a su sitio cuando terminara.

Así que heme aquí. Hay una pila de cabellos a mis pies y el arma homicida está en mi mano derecha. Parezco un adefesio. Escucho que tocan a la puerta y mi madre entra sólo para dejar salir un grito ahogado y yo sólo atino a sonreírle, como si no me hubiera hecho un desastre en el pelo con unas tijeras de costura.

—...Quería un cambio de look —le digo, encogiéndome de hombros después de que ella me arrebatara las tijeras y me arrastrara hasta el baño. Sale un momento y cuando regresa trae consigo todo un kit de peluquería, pues era ella quien le recortaba el cabello a papá de vez en cuando.

—Quizá te pasaste un poco...—me dice, comenzando a arreglar mis mechones irregulares. Suspiro. Si tan solo supieras... —Por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue con ese examen, cariño? —pregunta y me quedo callada unos segundos, para pensar bien en mi mentira. No me gusta mucho la idea de ocultarle la verdad a mi madre pero sé que lo hago por un bien mayor. Además, no la quiero poniendo el grito en el cielo o que se haga ideas equivocadas sobre mí.

—Todo bien... De hecho, hoy recibí una respuesta —comienzo a decir y puedo ver en el reflejo del espejo que se le ilumina la mirada. —Me han aceptado —digo, aunque la emoción fingida no me ha salido bien del todo. De cualquier manera, mi mamá me abraza y me felicita, diciéndome que ella sabía que yo era capaz de eso y mucho más. Sus palabras me sirven un poco de consuelo. Tal vez ella no sepa exactamente el contexto o mis planes macabros, pero siempre era reconfortante sentir su apoyo.

Después de una buena media hora, ha terminado de cortarme el cabello y se ve una mejoría notoria. Ya no parece como si hubiera metido la cabeza a una trituradora y, honestamente, se ve bastante bien. Muy convincente. Le agradezco con un abrazo y me prometo a mí misma que no voy a decepcionarla a ella o a papá.

  
Sé lo que estás pensando: ¡No, Erin, no lo hagas! Pero a mí me gusta verlo como una aventura. Es la única manera de convencerme de que no estoy a punto de hacer una locura. Me repito en la cabeza que es un plan infalible para finalmente conquistar el mundo y, además, tal vez un desafío para mí misma. ¿O mí mismo?

Estoy sentada en la acera, con mi pequeña maleta a un lado. Sólo he metido un par de cosas indispensables, entre ellas unos cuantos libros, una pijama (de las pocas que tenía sin tener estampados arcoíris o de suaves animalitos) y un buen paquete de vendas gruesas para envolverme el pecho. Como ya dije, no es como si me fuera de boca, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme a que mis limoncitos echaran a perder mi plan. Cuando escucho el sonido del motor detenerse frente a mi casa levanto la cabeza y me pongo de pie.

Sí, se lo he contado a Jean. Al principio me tachó de loca y se negó a ayudarme, pero a mí nadie me dice que no y además sabía que al final terminaría accediendo. Ya he dicho que soy testaruda, además de que hice uso de uno que otro halago y una mirada de cachorrito infalible a la que sabía que Kirschtein no podría negarse. Metí mi maleta a la cajuela del coche y me subí al asiento del copiloto. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí y finalmente volteé a verlo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —murmura, pero me escanea de arriba a abajo. Me he puesto lo más "masculino" que tengo en el clóset. Unos jeans holgados, zapatillas deportivas y una sudadera bastante grande con capucha, por si es necesario ocultar la cara. Jean suspira y me desordena el cabello con una mano. —Me da escalofríos. Realmente pareces un chico.

—Esa es la idea —sonrío, sintiéndome triunfal. Finalmente echa a andar el coche y siento los nervios de semanas acumularse en mi estómago. Ya no hay vuelta atrás en esto. Al menos con Jean sé que no estaré sola totalmente en el instituto y, si tengo buena suerte, podré compartir clases con él. Todo irá como la seda si soy precavida y discreta.

—¿Te sientes preparada?—me pregunta —Seis meses es bastante tiempo. No creo que seas tan diestra como para convivir con hombres tanto rato —me mira de reojo y yo levanto los hombros. Ya lo he pensado.

—No me fascina la idea —admito —, pero creo que si puedo soportarte, no habrá quién logre sacarme de mis casillas —le doy un codazo muy suave y él se ríe un poco. —Además, ¿creo que puedo contar contigo? —digo, aunque mi voz suena un poco más como una pregunta. Jean asiente, con cierta resignación y eso me tranquiliza un poco.

Finalmente, estaciona el auto dentro de la escuela, en el área exclusiva para alumnos y donde veo que hay bastantes más autos de los que yo imaginaba. Al parecer no había muchos plebeyos que utilizaran el autobús. Jean me entregó mi maleta y caminamos juntos hacia el edificio principal junto con el resto de alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Sentí como si todos estuvieran mirándome por alguna razón y la paranoia se acumulaba en la base de mi estómago. Jean puso su mano sobre mi espalda, como un gesto tranquilizador que interrumpió mi pequeño ataque de pánico. "Todo va a estar bien".  
Nos asignaron a un pequeño grupo donde se encontraban los otros becados y yo no me le despegué a Jean en ningún momento. Sabía que esto podía llamar un poco la atención, pero tampoco puedo decir que estaba muy tranquila con el riesgo de que descubrieran que yo no pertenecía a la tribu. Nos dieron un pequeño tour por la escuela y las instalaciones eran, por supuesto, de primera clase. Jamás había visto aulas tan limpias o baños que tuviesen papel higiénico...¡y jabón! Era casi como un sueño estudiantil... claro, a excepción de las hordas de hombres que paseaban en grupos y soltaban sonoras carcajadas con sus voces cambiantes. Comencé a sentirme un poco más cómoda al saber que no estaba llamando demasiado la atención e incluso me atreví a quitarme la capucha de la sudadera.

—Pueden revisar esta lista donde encontrarán la habitación que se les ha asignado —nos dice nuestro guía, señalando una hoja de papel clavada en un pizarrón de corcho en el pasillo principal. —Recuerden que en los folletos que les entregué al inicio hay un mapa donde pueden encontrar sus habitaciones y sus clases. —continúa, haciéndose a un lado para dejarnos ver más de cerca. —Les entregarán sus horarios mañana y las clases inician el lunes. ¡Buena suerte!

Cuando Jean y yo nos acercamos a la lista, busco mi nombre con la esperanza de verlo cerca del suyo, pero su dedo se ha detenido antes que el mío y yo no estoy ni cerca de encontrarme.

—Aquí estoy —dice, sacando su celular para tomarle una foto a la información. —Habitación 102, en el edificio A... ¡Qué suerte! Es el edificio central —celebra, pero yo sigo concentrada tratando de encontrarme. Aguantando la respiración, encuentro mi nombre casi al final de la lista.

"Eren Jaeger. Habitación 265. Edificio F."

—Huh —Jean se inclina cerca de mí para ver mejor. —Si mal no recuerdo ese edificio está cerca de las canchas de tennis —murmura.

—...Es el más alejado —digo en un susurro. Siento como si una pesada carga de miseria se posara en mis hombros. No sólo me han ubicado en el edificio más lejano, sino que eso significa que voy a compartir el cuarto con un desconocido. Parecía que la suerte ya no me estaba sonriendo. —¿Qué voy a hacer? —suspiro, alejándome de la lista, con Jean pisándome los talones. Él se ríe y yo lo volteo a ver molesta. —¡No te burles! —trato de no alzar la voz demasiado para que no se me salga algún chillido delator. Él me despeina nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasó con esa determinación que tenías hace un rato? —pregunta, levantando una ceja. Hago un puchero y nuevamente me pongo la capucha de la sudadera. —Vamos, Er...en —carraspea —Tal vez coincidamos en las clases. No te agobies demasiado... Además, ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme.

Hago un mohín y asiento. Sus palabras me ayudan a sentirme un poquito mejor. Sólo un poquito. Hago un gesto de despedida y me dirijo a buscar mi habitación, guiándome con el mapa.

En mi mente me repito "Discreción, disciplina y paciencia" como un mantra para no caer en pánico. No podía ser tan malo. Tal vez podía vivir ignorando a mi compañero de cuarto. Soy buena ignorando a las personas. No soy tan parlanchina, así que fácilmente puedo ahorrarme mis conversaciones triviales. Sí, no es tan malo. Avanzo por el pasillo y ahí, al fondo, está la puerta señalada con una plaquita dorada. "265". Inhalo profundamente al tomar la perilla. Todo va estar de maravilla.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que ven mis ojos es un torso desnudo. Un abdomen que parece tallado por Miguel Ángel, musculatura bien definida y siento que la sangre se me sube a la cara de golpe. Luego, lo veo. Fugazmente y antes de ser cubierto por una toalla, pero lo veo. Me quedo congelada en el marco de la puerta, incapaz de moverme y mis ojos rápidamente se encuentran con los de mi compañero de cuarto, quien parece sorprendido. Y molesto. Muy molesto.

—¡Cierra la puta puerta! —grita.

Y yo sólo puedo pensar que, por primera vez en diecisiete años de vida, he visto un pene.


	3. Chocolate Parfait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic. Espero que te esté gustando y te parezca tan divertido como lo es para mí escribirlo. Agradezco muchísimo que te tomes el tiempo de leer, dejar kudos y hasta de comentar. Trato de actualizar lo más pronto posible y me encantaría saber lo que piensas. ¡Ya casi empieza lo bueno!

Definitivamente mi suerte se había terminado en el momento en el que puse un pie en este instituto. El universo me castigaba por llevarle la contraria a mi condición de mujer en un mundo de hombres. No quiero que me malinterpretes, no soy una mojigata. Tengo diecisiete, he sentido una polla alguna vez, pero no estaba preparada para ver una en todo su... arrugado y colgante esplendor. Fugaces fantasías adolescentes bailaron por mi mente, recordándome cómo imaginaba que sería mi primera vez. Velas, pétalos de rosa y una cena romántica ... todo reemplazado por la imagen de un pene registrándose con todo lujo de detalles en mi pobre cerebro.

—¡Por el amor de dios, ponte unos pantalones! —me escuché decir, así sin más, como si mi boca hubiera decidido que era el día perfecto para no hacer conexión con mi cerebro. No podía verle la cara, así que no sabía cuál era su reacción, simplemente desapareció de mi campo de visión y yo traté de moverme hasta donde está la cama que me asignaron sin levantar los ojos del suelo. Estaba shockeada, obviamente. Mientras le daba la espalda, intenté tranquilizarme y actuar natural. ¿Qué hace un hombre cuando ve a otro desnudo? ¿Debería hacerle un cumplido? ¿Una broma? ¿Mirarlo de nuevo? ¿Hacer como si nada?

—¿Qué mierda ha sido esa reacción? —su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos revoltosos e instintivamente me di la vuelta, aliviada de ver que al menos me había escuchado y se había puesto un pantalón de chándal gris. —Parece como si nunca hubieses visto tu propia polla.  
  
—Yo... — _¡Rápido! ¡Di algo!_ —Yo ... no estoy acostumbrado a ver muchas pollas ... yo ... ¡solo tengo hermanas! —él arqueó una ceja y me miró de pies a cabeza. —Quiero decir ... eh ...— Mientras intentaba rescatar lo que queda de mi dignidad, mis ojos aterrizaron -una vez más- en su entrepierna. Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo que mi cara se ponía roja y caliente. —No fue nada, es solo que... Me tomaste por sorpresa. —me aclaré la garganta, tratando de poner una sonrisa convincente en mi rostro. —Lo siento. —un suspiro derrotado salió de mis labios. Definitivamente debía pensar que soy estúpida. —Debí haber llamado a la puerta antes.—Eres nuevo —dijo, dando un paso más cerca de mí e instintivamente retrocedí. —Bueno, déjame explicarte cómo funcionarán las cosas de ahora en adelante, mocoso —se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho—. Ya que compartiremos habitación, necesito que la mantengas tan limpia como está ahora. No quiero ver ninguna maldita pieza de ropa interior tirada en este piso, ¿entiendes? —asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Aunque me di cuenta de que no era mucho más alto que yo, me sentí intimidada por él. Sus ojos oscuros no dejaban lugar a bromas y sabía que estaba hablando en serio. ¿Por qué diablos tuve que terminar compartiendo habitación con un fanático de la limpieza?  
  
—Bien. Tengo dos reglas que debes seguir: en primer lugar, este no es un campamento de verano. Eres mi compañero de cuarto y solo eso. No quiero que toques mis cosas. —tragué. Definitivamente esto era una prueba del destino. Acababa de ver su polla, vamos, ¡dame un respiro! —Y segundo ...— hizo una pausa. ¿Me iba a decir que yo era su nueva esclava? ¿Que necesitaba ducharme tres veces al día? ¿Qué quieres, pequeño tirano? —Guárdate tu mierda para ti. ¿Entendido?

Una vez más asiento con la cabeza y parece satisfecho con ese gesto. Le doy la espalda para empezar a desempacar mis cosas.

—¿Cómo te llamas, mocoso? —preguntó después de unos segundos.  
  
—Yo ... soy Eren. —lo escuché chasquear la lengua, como si mi nombre no le convenciera. A esas alturas, me temía que me pidiera que lo cambiara, pero lo vi encogerse de hombros y sentarse en su cama. Dudé un poco pero luego pregunto: —¿Cuál es el tuyo?No hay respuesta, así que me di la vuelta para doblar mi ropa y ponerla dentro de los cajones. Vi que había un par de uniformes nuevos y limpios y la emoción corrió por mis venas. Quizás este había sido solo un mal primer día. No podía defraudarme solo por un par de inconvenientes. Había trabajado muy duro para ganarme un lugar aquí y ningún enano mandón me detendría.  
  
—Soy Levi. — su voz me sobresaltó y me giré para mirarlo. Sus ojos negros miraban directamente a los míos y un escalofrío ominoso recorrió mi espalda. —Levi Ackerman.

***

Las sonoras carcajadas de Jean hacen que desee que me trague la tierra. He tratado de cubrirme la cara entera con la capucha de la sudadera porque sé que tengo las mejillas encendidas como si fueran faroles. Le doy un manotazo en el hombro y después dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa junto con un quejido.

A la hora del almuerzo pude huir de mi incómoda situación con mi compañero de cuarto y, gracias al cielo, encontré a Jean casi de inmediato en la cafetería donde le conté de mi pequeño desliz y esto, claro, casi hace que se le saliera el agua por la nariz.

—¡No es gracioso! —rezongué, echándole una mirada de pocos amigos. Él intentaba contener sus risas. —Maldita sea, no llevo ni un día aquí y ya quiero tirarme de la azotea. ¿Por qué tenía que verle...su cosa? —me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza. Jean me dio unas palmaditas de consuelo.

—Vamos, vamos... No es para tanto —me echó una sonrisa burlona y nuevamente le di un puñetazo en el brazo. —Algún día tenías que ver algo así, ¿sabes? Estás en una escuela de hombres. Yo que tú me acostumbraría.

—¡Ya sé, pero no es como si todo el día se paseasen con sus...cosas de fuera! ¿O sí? —mi cara debió ser muy graciosa porque nuevamente soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó una voz que no conocí y me enderecé en mi lugar mientras observaba que un chico con una melena rubia se sentaba frente a nosotros en la mesa. Jean no se inmutó, pero cuando el rubio me miró, me sonrió amistosamente. —¡Hola! Soy Armin. Soy el compañero de cuarto de Jean.

—Ah, eh... Yo soy Eren —le sonreí a medias y luego miré a Jean nuevamente. 

—Sólo estábamos hablando. —respondió Jean —Eren simplemente me estaba contando que se está llevando muy bien con su compañero de cuarto. —me puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros —¿Verdad? Ya son íntimos... Y tan sólo es el primer día. Mira que forjar amistades tan sólidas en tan pocas horas... Es un talento muy propio de Eren.

Quise pegarle. Armin se rió un poco y luego vi que le hizo señas a alguien detrás de mí. —¿Quién es tu compañero de cuarto, Eren?

—Uh... Levi ¿Ackerman? —me solté del agarre de Jean y le di un codazo aunque sabía que no le dolería mucho. Armin se sorprendió un poco, alzando las cejas. Otra persona se sentó junto a él y su aspecto me resultó bastante familiar. Cabello negro, ojos oscuros, bien parecido...

—Éste es Mika Ackerman —dijo el rubio. —Mika, él es Jean, mi compañero de cuarto y él es Eren. Está con Levi — La manera en la que lo había dicho sonaba un poco...comprometedora. Saludé a Mika, pero él me miró directamente a los ojos, sin decir nada. Me hizo sentir algo incómoda, como si tuviera visión de rayos x y pudiera ver a través de mi ropa. —Mika es primo de Levi. La verdad me sorprende oír que le hayan asignado un compañero...En todos los años que llevamos aquí, había tenido una habitación para sí mismo.

Arqueé una ceja. Eso fue inesperado. No fue muy sorprendente, pero ... Sí, parecía un poco fuera de lugar y me atreví a decir que estaba sorprendido de verme allí. Quizás la administración lo estaba castigando quitándole su privilegio y haciéndolo compartir su habitación con un plebeyo. Si ese fuera el caso ... bueno, auch. Tal vez era realmente un chico malo, y la razón por la que estaba solo era porque era peligroso ... Oh, mierda, ¿debería dormir con un ojo abierto? ¿Me iba a matar mientras dormía? Él sabría limpiar la sangre de las sábanas ...  
  
—... ¿No te parece? —Me preguntó Armin y parpadeé. Su voz me sacó de mis divagaciones.

  
—¿Qué?

—¡Oh, Eren, ya estás fantaseando con tu increíble amistad con Levi! —Dijo Jean, atrapándome de nuevo en un abrazo lateral.

  
La charla en la mesa se volvió un poco más agradable y pude relajarme al conocer un poco más sobre Armin y Mika. Supongo que tener dos personas más no fue nada malo en un instituto tan grande y fue muy bueno saber que no estaría tan solo. Sí, no conocían mi pequeño secreto tanto como Jean, pero creo que de alguna manera podía confiar en ellos. Además, ambos habían estado en esta escuela básicamente desde primer grado, así que tendría a alguien a quien acudir si tenía problemas en clase. Así era mejor.

***

Al volver a la habitación, no encontré a Levi en ella, por lo que me sentí muy aliviada. Aproveché su ausencia para encerrarme en el baño y darme un buen baño. Seguía algo nerviosa, la verdad, pero al menos me sentía un poco más acompañada en mi travesía. Claro que me sabía un poquito mal mentirles a mis nuevos amigos, pero tampoco quería arriesgar mis verdaderas metas y el motivo por el cual estaba tomando tantos riesgos.

Ya con la pijama puesta, salí del baño y la habitación seguía sola, sin rastros de Ackerman. ¿Tal vez había ido a quejarse con el director para que le cambiaran nuevamente de habitación? Me acomodé en la cama y le mandé un par de textos a Jean, para desearle las buenas noches. Después de un día tan agitado, estaba segura de que dormiría como un muerto, así que me acurruqué bajo las sábanas y cerré los ojos...

... Hasta que me desperté de repente cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca y me sacaba de la cama. Asustada, quise gritar, pero fue imposible porque la mano de mi atacante cubría casi todo mi rostro. Luego me pusieron una especie de bolsa de tela en la cabeza y el pánico se apoderó de mí.¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!


	4. Licorice

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza en mi pecho que sentí que estaba a punto de saltar de mi boca. Oh, mierda, ¿me estaban secuestrando? ¿Se enteraron de mi secreto? Todo lo que pude escuchar fueron algunas risas masculinas ahogadas mientras me empujaban por el pasillo. Apenas vi nada a través de la bolsa de tela. El pánico aumentaba, pero el hombre que me empujaba me puso los brazos en la espalda mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

Escuché una puerta abrirse y la misma mano que me estaba reteniendo, me empujó hacia adelante con tanta fuerza que casi me caigo de bruces. De repente, el olor a cloro llenó mi nariz y otra alarma se encendió en mi cabeza. ¿Estábamos en la piscina de la escuela? ¿Por qué estábamos aquí? Mis pies descalzos sintieron las baldosas frías y resbaladizas y supe que no podía significar nada bueno. Con un brusco tirón, me quitaron la bolsa de tela de la cabeza y la luz me cegó durante unos segundos. Miré a mi alrededor, desorientada. No soy la única confundida, ya que había otros diez tipos que, al igual que yo, estaban tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—¡Bienvenidas, señoritas! —La voz era fuerte, clara y jodidamente inquietante. Era el tipo de voz que se escucha cuando está a punto de suceder algo horrible. Por alguna razón, me hizo pensar en un niño que conocí una vez en un campamento de verano. El niño era un pequeño imbécil, intimidando a todos a su alrededor solo porque era más alto que la mayoría de nosotros. Identifiqué al dueño de la voz, de pie frente a nosotros. Llevaba el uniforme deportivo y detrás de él había algunos chicos más con una sonrisa que era todo menos amistosa. El líder era rubio, alto y bastante musculoso. No lo reconocí en absoluto. —Es un honor para mí ser el que les da la bienvenida a esta Academia —dijo, escaneando el pequeño grupo de chicos asustados frente a él. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. —Entiendo que sois los pocos afortunados que obtuvieron la beca académica ... ¿No es lindo eso, chicos? — los hombres detrás de él coincidieron con una risa ahogada. Dio un paso más hacia nosotros, como si estuviera tratando de escanearnos de la cabeza a los pies. —Como presidente del consejo estudiantil es mi deber recibirles como es debido.

Uno de sus amigos, moreno y alto como un edificio, tomó la palabra: —¡Ahora escuchen, nerds! —gritó— ¡Esto será tan fácil como ustedes quieran! —sonrió y señaló hacia la plataforma de clavados. Tenía tres niveles. Cinco metros, diez metros y quince metros. No me gustó adónde iba todo esto. —Todo lo que tienen que hacer es subir a la cima y saltar para darte un buen chapuzón nocturno.

Esto provocó murmullos de sorpresa y negación entre quienes éramos sus víctimas. Tampoco me gustó la idea... Aunque ... bueno, podría hacerlo rápido. Subir, saltar y huir, para que al menos nadie tuviera la oportunidad de ...

—¡Oh, una cosa más! —volvió a hablar— ¿Qué clase de anfitriones seríamos si les dejamos empapar la ropa? No, eso sería de mala educación... —el chico rubio y musculoso se acercó al chico que tenía más cerca de él— Tendrán que hacerlo desnudos.

_  
Tenía que ser una puta broma._

Empecé a buscar una salida. La más cercana estaba a mi derecha, que era por donde nos hicieron entrar. Uno de los chicos estaba parado a un lado, por lo que no sería fácil evitarlo. Me sudaban las manos y me temblaban las piernas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este instituto? ¿Por qué no podían hacer una novatada normal? ¡Te tiramos un pastel en la cara! ¡Ja, ja, bienvenido!

Vi que sacaban de la fila a su primera víctima. Comenzaron a obligarlo a quitarse la ropa y me quedé mirando al suelo con el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada. El destino definitivamente estaba en mi contra. Escuché vítores alentando al pobre chico a subir las escaleras y luego saltar. Aplaudieron cuando lo hizo y escuché algunas risas idiotas. Lo repitieron unas tres veces más. No podía dejar que estos gilipollas me atrapasen. Necesitaba...

—¡Tu turno! —Me empujaron hacia adelante y la me sangre bajo hasta los pies. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlos como un ciervo en medio del camino mientras se acercaban a mí. Sentí una mano en mi camisa y por puro instinto la aparté de un manotazo.—¡No! 

Hay un silencio sepulcral que duró solo unos segundos. Lo suficiente para que todos me miraran, incluido el líder del culto. Siguieron luchando conmigo, obligándome a quitarme la ropa y comencé a sentir la ira creciendo lentamente dentro de mí. Ya me había humillado lo suficiente — ¡Basta! —grité, ahora golpeando y arañando, tratando de defenderme hasta que, en un movimiento brusco, golpeé al propio presidente en la cara. El chasquido de la bofetada resonó por todo el edificio y me quedé quieta, sabiendo que la había cagado. Me soltaron y me miró con rabia y odio brillando en sus ojos. Tenía una marca roja en la mejilla. Los otros chicos estaban en silencio.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno... Parece que tenemos uno difícil —dijo, mirándome. Hizo una seña a sus amigos y antes de que me diera cuenta, me tomaron de los brazos. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ser parte del espíritu de esta escuela? —se acercó a mi cara. —¿Sabes lo que les pasa a maricones cobardes como tú? —murmuró. Su aliento húmedo llenó mi nariz. —Llévenlo a los vestidores. Démosle una lección.

  
Por mucho que me resistí, fue inútil. Prácticamente me arrastraron hasta donde estaban las duchas y los lockers. Mil ideas pasaron por mi cabeza. Si saltar de la plataforma ya era lo suficientemente horrible, lo que iban a hacerme sería mil veces peor. Pasaron un par de minutos y el tipo apareció.

—¿Cómo te llamas, maricón? —me preguntó. Asustada, no pude responderle de inmediato, lo que lo enfureció visiblemente. —¿Qué? Además de maricón, ¿también eres retrasado? ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!

  
—E... Eren —murmuré. Arqueó una ceja. —Lo ... lo siento, no quise pegarte. Yo solo ... —antes de que pudiera decir más, me empujó, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Mi espalda chocó contra los casilleros e hice una mueca de dolor.

—Escucha, idiota. –dijo mirándome desde arriba –Aquí quien dicta las reglas soy yo. No eres más que un miserable pobretón con una patética beca como el resto de las ratas —continuó, y desde el suelo, se veía mucho más aterrador e imponente. —No creas que eres especial porque no lo eres. El que estés en este instituto no te hace, ni por un segundo, igual a nosotros —hizo una pausa, luego sonrió— Te daré un recordatorio, para que entiendas tu posición.  
  
  
Hizo un gesto y sus amigos me levantaron del suelo. Me llevaron a una de las duchas. De nuevo intenté luchar, pero era imposible liberarme de su agarre. Abrieron la ducha y el agua cayó sobre mi cabeza. El agua estaba helada. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí su puño golpear mi cara, justo en mi nariz. Casi de inmediato sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre llenando mi boca y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. El dolor y el golpe me desorientaron, caí al suelo y se rieron. Quise levantarme pero no pude y se rieron aún más. Una mano agarró mi cabello, tirándolo con rudeza y mi cuero cabelludo ardió como nunca. Me obligó a mirarlo.  
  
  
—Me gustaría que vieras lo patético que estás. —hizo una pequeña pausa —Supongo que ya sabes lo que te pasa cuando no haces lo que te piden. —sonrió y me hervía la sangre. Fue la primera vez en mi vida que me sentí así. Asustada, humillada y tan ... llena de ira. Fue ese mismo enfado, esa humillación lo que me llevó a escupir la sangre que tenía en la boca, manchándole el rostro. Tan pronto como lo hice, supe que era un movimiento estúpido porque hizo un movimiento para golpearme de nuevo. Apreté los ojos, esperando el impacto.

  
—¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, Reiner ?! —mi atacante se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. Casi tanto como yo cuando reconocí la voz de Levi. Me soltó y me dio la espalda.

  
—Nada, nada. —lo vi encogerse de hombros. De nuevo intenté levantarme, aprovechando que ya no me hacían caso. —Sólo le estaba dando una mano para que encajara mejor. Eso es todo.  
  
Mareada, me apoyé contra la pared para ponerme de pie. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y sentí un dolor punzante en el centro de mi cara. No podía dejar de llorar. Reiner se volvió hacia mí de nuevo e instintivamente retrocedí, aunque me agarró del brazo de todos modos para acercarme a él. Me rodeó los hombros con el brazo y me apretó, quizás demasiado fuerte porque no pude evitar hacer una mueca.  
  
—Los accidentes siempre ocurren en las novatadas, Levi. No me digas que ya olvidaste tus buenos momentos organizándolas.  
  
  
Pude ver la expresión de Levi cambiar a una visiblemente incómoda y molesta. ¿Entonces también se había involucrado en situaciones como esta? Levi suspiró.  
  
  
—Creo que estás empezando a exagerar con los accidentes. —dijo en voz baja. —Vamos, Eren. —me miró— Te llevaré a la enfermería.  
  
  
Me quedé quieta unos segundos. Por supuesto que no me iba a quedar con Reiner y su pandilla de matones, mucho menos después de escupirle en la cara. Por otro lado, Levi tampoco me daba muy buena espina, mucho menos después de saber que parecía entender de qué se trataban los pequeños juegos de Reiner. Tal vez incluso participó en el momento en que me sacaron de la habitación. Con vacilación, di un paso hacia él, pero Reiner puso una mano en mi hombro.  
  
  
—Si abres demasiado la boca, tener la nariz rota será el menor de tus problemas —me dijo al oído. —No he terminado contigo, pedazo de mierda. —me empujó de regreso a donde estaba Levi, sonriéndome y parecía que estaba mirando a un viejo amigo. Me dio escalofríos y salí de los vestidores detrás de mi compañero de cuarto.  
  
***  
  
—Pensé que íbamos a la enfermería —dije, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre nosotros. Caminamos por el pasillo directamente a nuestro edificio. Sentí que el pañuelo que me había dado Levi ya estaba demasiado húmedo, pero seguí presionándolo contra mi dolorida nariz.  
  
—¿Y cómo vas a explicar lo de tu nariz a estas horas? —preguntó sin apenas mirarme. —¿Vas a decir que te caíste en el baño? —me quedé en silencio. Tenía un poco de razón. Además, no quería tomarme tan a la ligera lo que dijo Reiner. Maldita sea, ¿el universo realmente me odiaba tanto? —¿Qué hiciste para hacerlo enojar así?  
  
—Quería que saltara de la plataforma ... sin ropa. — murmuré. Levi se detuvo frente a una de las máquinas expendedoras del pasillo. Mi respuesta no lo sorprendió. —¿Siempre hacen eso? —sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y apretó un par de números. Una lata cayó. —La novatada. Reiner dijo ...

  
—Toma —me entregó la lata de refresco. Estaba frío. —Póntelo en la nariz para que no se hinche tanto. Tengo analgésicos en la habitación. —lo pensé un segundo antes de hacer lo que me dijo. Hice una mueca de dolor por el frío contra mi piel, pero también sentí algo de alivio. Abrí la boca para preguntar de nuevo, pero me dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación, Levi me llevó al baño y finalmente pude ver mi reflejo. Tenía sangre seca en mis labios y en mi camisa y mi nariz estaba hinchada y comenzaba a ponerse morada. Me lavé la cara con cuidado y él revisó mi nariz, aunque su mirada nunca se encontró con la mía.  
  
—No parece que te haya roto la nariz — dijo y pareció satisfecho con esto. Lo tomé como una buena noticia. Levi me dio un par de pastillas. —Esto ayudará con el dolor, pero no lo quitará por completo. Deberías inventar una historia coherente para justificar el moretón.  
  
—¿Me caí de la cama? —dije, aunque mi tono lo hizo sonar como una pregunta. El se encogió de hombros.  
  
—¿Qué tan estúpidos crees que son los que te van a preguntar? —Levi arqueó una ceja. Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. —Realmente eres un mocoso imprudente. ¿Quién se mete en este tipo de problemas en su primer día?  
  
—No me gusta que me obliguen a hacer cosas que no quiero. —Por no decir que no estaba planeando dejar que los matones arruinaran mis planes. Levi me miró en silencio durante unos segundos. —Y no me llames mocoso, tenemos la misma edad.  
  
—Espero que así como sepas buscar los problemas, sepas cómo afrontarlos. Empezaste con el pie izquierdo y lo metiste en un montón de mierda ... Mocoso.


	5. Apple Struddel

¿Recuerdas lo que había pensado acerca de mantener un perfil bajo y ser muy discreta? Bueno, te imaginarás que no era una tarea sencilla cuando mi cara estaba decorada por un gigantesco moretón que rodeaba mi ojo derecho. Los analgésicos que Levi me había dado fueron efectivos por unas horas, pero cuando el primer día de clases llegó, me sentía justo como me veía: como si me hubiese atropellado un autobús.

Estudiantes y profesores me veían con curiosidad y preocupación e incluso uno de los docentes pidió que me quedara unos minutos después de clases para discutir sobre lo que me había pasado. Intenté ser lo más convincente posible, diciendo que me movía mucho por las noches y que había tenido un desafortunado accidente al caer de la cama y golpearme en la cara con la mesita de noche que había junto a ella. Sabía que no era una historia que todos se tragarían, pero estaba más preocupada por las consecuencias de lo que había pasado durante la novatada. Era como una alarma incesante en el fondo de mi cabeza, una que me impedía estar tranquila y dejar mis pensamientos vagar durante las clases. Siempre que intentaba relajarme, me venía a la mente la advertencia enigmática de Reiner. ¿Cómo era posible que un tipo así fuese parte del consejo estudiantil? Aunque bueno, tampoco era tan sorprendente. Bien dicen que más vale ser temido que amado.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, traté de buscar la mesa más alejada y solitaria posible en la cafetería. No quería tener que verle la cara a nadie, mucho menos a Jean. Había repetido ya hasta el cansancio mi cuento de la caída de la cama que estaba harta de oírme a mí misma explicarlo. Sólo quería un momento de paz.

Recargué ambos brazos sobre la mesa y dejé descansar mi cabeza entre éstos, sintiendo alivio cuando la superficie fría me rozó la piel de la frente. Deseé que el momento durase para siempre, pero como ya había quedado muy claro que el universo me odiaba, me vi interrumpida al escuchar que alguien dejaba su bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentaba justo frente a mí. No pude contener un suspiro exagerado y, sin molestarme en levantar la cabeza, sólo pude decir:

—¿No entiendes que cuando una persona se sienta al fondo de la cafetería es porque desea estar sola, Jean?

—¿Así es como piensas enfrentar el problema? —sobresaltada, levanté la cabeza rápidamente, provocándome un ligero mareo. Levi me miraba sin sorprenderse demasiado por mi deplorable estado. —Aislándote, haciéndoles saber lo fácil que es arrinconarte... Pensé que tendrías más agallas, mocoso. —dijo, quitándole la tapa al café que llevaba en la bandeja. No había comida, sólo el café.

—Yo pensé que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo —respondí, levantando una ceja.

—Así es.

—¿Y por qué has venido a sentarte conmigo?

—Esta es mi mesa. Siempre almuerzo aquí.

—No veo tu nombre en ella. —ante mi respuesta, él se limitó a señalar unas marcas hechas sobre el metal. "L.A." En cuanto las noté, pude ver claramente que la mesa estaba plagada de ellas. Resoplé, ligeramente impresionada. —Vale... —se me escapó un suspiro exagerado y terminé por recargar mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano, observándolo. Levi tenía una manera muy peculiar de tomar el vaso de cartón: por los bordes, como si no quisiera tocarlo en exceso. Bueno, si era la mitad de fanático de la limpieza como me lo había hecho saber antes...

—¿Qué me ves? —preguntó, clavándome la mirada. Parpadeé y negué con la cabeza, pero esto no pareció satisfacerle. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a concentrarse en su café y en su teléfono, mirando la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de su reacción, no pude evitar mirarle de nuevo, notando algunas cosas que se me habían pasado por alto los últimos días. Tenía un rostro bastante simétrico y la nariz más recta que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. Bajo sus ojos había sombras oscuras de desvelo y su gesto estaba marcado por una permanente molestia de la cual yo no sabía su origen. Quizá simplemente había nacido así, harto de estar vivo. La idea me hizo reír un poco, que fue suficiente para volver a llamar su atención. —No me sorprende que Reiner quisiera partirte la cara. Eres increíblemente molesto.

Carraspeé y a mi mente regresó una duda en la cual no había pensado a fondo.

—No me respondiste la otra noche —murmuré. Él no pareció inmutarse —Sobre lo que dijo Reiner de ti. ¿Participabas en las novatadas también? —pregunté. Levi ni siquiera volteó a mirarme, ignorándome completamente. Entrecerré los ojos —¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo? ¿Ya no te satisfacía el sufrimiento ajeno? ¿O simplemente dejó de interesarte el traumatizar-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Levi ya me había tomado de la camisa del uniforme, haciendo un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera me percaté de ello sino hasta que tenía clavados sus ojos oscuros en los míos.

—Escúchame, mocoso de mierda —dijo entre dientes —Tú y yo no somos amigos. Quiero que eso te quede bien claro. No te hagas ideas en la cabeza por lo que pasó la otra noche —continuó, apretando la tela de mi camisa con más fuerza. Asustada, sólo pude limitarme a tragar saliva —Deja de meterte donde no te importa y ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, ¿me oíste? —contuve el aliento y, después de unos segundos, me soltó. Bebió lo que le quedaba de café y se levantó para irse.

Me quedé de una pieza, sin poder dejar de mirarlo irse. Estaba tan asustada como intrigada. No tenía mucha lógica lo que acababa de decirme. ¿Por qué me había tocado conocer a un tipo tan extraño? ¿Quién te ayuda para después amenazarte de esa manera? Comencé a formar teorías conspirativas en mi mente hasta que el sonido de la campana me sacó de mis ensoñasociones.

***

No pude ocultarme de Jean por mucho tiempo. Al final, coincidíamos en los últimos dos períodos y en cuanto me vio comenzó a atacarme con un millón de preguntas. Armin también coincidía con nosotros en clase y era visible su preocupación. Me sabía mal repetir mi historia de la caída de la cama, especialmente porque sabía que Jean no me estaba creyendo ni una palabra. Me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba mintiendo y no me quitó el ojo de encima durante toda la clase.

Cuando terminó, me abordó de inmediato, echando a perder mis intentos de huir de él.

—¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? ¡Estás llamando la atención! —le dije en voz baja, acelerando el paso en dirección a mi edificio —Jean, ya déjalo, ya te conté lo que sucedió.

—Sí, pero quiero que me digas la verdad —respondió, alcanzándome sin muchos problemas y tomándome del brazo para detenerme. Nunca lo había visto así de preocupado, mucho menos por mí —¿Quién te hizo esto? Dímelo.

—¡No ha sido nadie! —exclamé, tirando de mi brazo para zafarme de su agarre —Me caí de la cama, eso es todo. Déjame en paz.

—No habrá sido el tal Ackerman... —ante la mención de su nombre, no pude evitar sentir curiosidad. ¿Por qué saltar a esa conclusión tan repentina? —Joder, Erin, tienes que decirme si el bastardo te ha hecho algo, porque si es así, yo...

—¿Por qué asumes que fue él? —pregunté, interrumpiéndolo. Jean finalmente me soltó, acercándose a mí un poco más para poder hablar en voz baja. Afortunadamente estábamos cerca de mi edificio, así que no había mucha gente alrededor.

—¿No has escuchado todos los rumores? —levantó una ceja, como si me estuviese diciendo algo obvio.

—No, yo no soy una vieja chismosa como tú.

—Toda la escuela sabe que el tipo es un psicópata...No sé cómo es que lo dejan estudiar aquí en primer lugar —murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Lo miré con incredulidad y ante esto, Jean suspiró —Hoy durante la práctica de basquetbol estaba hablando con mis compañeros de equipo y pregunté casualmente por él... Bueno, resulta que el tipo causó un accidente en el que un estudiante de aquí no vivió para contarla. —abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Supuse que de ahí venía la brusca reacción de Levi durante el almuerzo. No me había imaginado que tendría un trasfondo tan trágico, pero hacía sentido si se conectaban los puntos.

Levi había participado en esas horribles novatadas, algo había salido mal y un chico había terminado muerto por su culpa. Era bastante turbio.

—En cuanto lo supe, quise decírtelo, pero no te vi en el almuerzo —dijo Jean, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros —Tienes que ir a administración para que te cambien de habitación. Yo... yo te ayudaré, puedo cambiar contigo si quieres...

—Jean... —miré un poco alrededor para asegurarme de que no había mirones cerca y con delicadeza puse mi mano en su mejilla —Tranquilízate. Estoy bien. Levi no me ha hecho nada. Casi nunca está en la habitación —eso era verdad. No me sentía muy cómoda mintiéndole a Jean, más aún al saber cuánto se preocupaba por mí. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que el gesto fue un poco doloroso —Puedo defenderme sola, lo sabes. Si algo malo sucede, tú serás el primero en saberlo.

—Te encanta vivir al límite —murmuró, pero sentí que se relajaba. Aparté mi mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él la sostuvo contra su rostro unos segundos más —Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, Erin.

Dudé unos segundos. Volví a sonreírle y retiré mi mano de la suya.

—Lo prometo.


	6. Banana Split

Me sorprendió encontrar a Levi en la habitación cuando regresé. Estaba acostado en su cama, leyendo. Parecía tan absorto en ello que ni siquiera levantó la mirada para verme. Supongo que era algo obvio, después de todo, sus palabras me habían quedado bien claras y, después de escuchar lo que Jean me había contado, lo prefería de esa manera. Era mejor no involucrarme con una persona peligrosa y nuestra dinámica de compañeros de habitación podía permanecer impersonal y distante. De todos modos, no era como si él quisiera ser mi amigo y, honestamente, yo no quería tener nada que ver con un bully.

Decidí ignorarlo para ponerme a hacer la tarea del día, sin siquiera echarle una mirada de reojo. Luchaba contra mi urgencia de rellenar el silencio en la habitación porque si, soy de esas personas que el silencio les produce incomodidad. Podía escuchar música, claro, pero eso también me distraería de lo que estaba haciendo. Al final, le envié un par de textos a Jean, sólo para poder hablar de algo con alguien, pero el tonto me respondía media hora después de haberle mandado el mensaje. Finalmente, y para calmar mi ansiedad, terminé por tamborilear con los dedos sobre el escritorio mientras leía un texto que necesitaba resumir. Mordisqueaba el tapón de mi pluma, leyendo y releyendo el mismo párrafo, sin ser capaz de concentrarme en él.

—¿Es necesario que hagas tanto puto ruido? —mi pequeña sinfonía de sonidos se vio interrumpida por la exasperada voz de Levi. Volteé a verlo y me dio la impresión de que llevaba bastante rato mirándome, pues el libro que leía ya no estaba a la vista.

—Perdón —me limité a decir, sacándome el tapón de plástico de la boca. —Sólo así puedo concentrarme —añadí, como una justificación para que me dejase en paz. Escuché que masculló algo entre dientes, pero no entendí el qué.

—Pareces nervioso —dijo, con un tono que no pude descifrar del todo. Yo regresé la mirada a mi libro, sin decir palabra. —¿De nuevo te estás metiendo en problemas? —preguntó. ¿Es que su actitud no podía ser más confusa? ¿Qué era lo que este tipo quería? No quería ser mi amigo pero aún así quería hacer conversación. Estaba segura de que si le respondía iba a insultarme de una forma u otra. Negué con la cabeza, indispuesta a responderle. Empezaba a creer que de verdad Levi estaba mal de la cabeza. Guardamos silencio unos minutos y pensé que esa sería nuestra conversación de la tarde hasta que nuevamente abrió la boca:

—Siento que ocultas algo.

En ese momento sentí que la boca se me secaba y el corazón dejaba de latirme. Tratando de mantener la compostura, carraspeé un poco y me dispuse a comenzar a subrayar el texto que estaba leyendo, a pesar de ni siquiera haberle prestado atención.

—No sé de qué hablas —dije en voz baja, fingiendo demencia. Era completamente imposible que hubiera descubierto mi secreto. La única vez que habíamos estado cerca fue la noche anterior y estaba demasiado oscuro como para que notara algo. Además, si lo supiera... Lo diría sin más, ¿no es así? Levi no parecía del tipo que le gustara darle rodeos a las cosas. Lo escuché chasquear la lengua y por el rabillo del ojo vi que se sentaba en el borde de la cama, mirándome fijamente. —Además, ¿no dijiste en el almuerzo que no somos amigos? ¿Por qué te interesa de repente mi vida? —No me respondió y pensé que con esas preguntas él dejaría el tema por la paz.

—No me interesa —dijo, rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos —Pero no me gustan los problemas...Y tú pareces atraerlos como un imán —continuó —Te parecerá increíble, pero por mucho que esta academia promueva la tolerancia y la aceptación, está llena de idiotas que no lo son ni un poco — ese comentario me confundió ligeramente, logrando que volteara a verlo con una ceja levantada. Levi suspiró. —Mira, mocoso, a mí me da igual si te gustan los hombres o las mujeres... Pero si tipos como Reiner se enteran, no sólo tú tendrás problemas. Tú y tu novio van a ser tratados como parias, te lo advierto.

—...¿De qué hablas?

—Hace un rato te vi con tu novio. —dijo, un poco exasperado. Me quedé de una pieza. ¿Acaso Levi creía...? Apreté los labios para no reírme en su cara. —No es ninguna puta broma lo que te dije, mocoso. esta escuela está llena de retrógradas que no dudarían ni un segundo en...

—Jean no es mi novio —interrumpí, soltando una leve risita. Vaya susto que me había pegado. Y yo que ya había imaginado las mil maneras posibles para rogarle que no le dijera a nadie que soy una chica... —Sólo somos... muy cercanos. Eso es todo. —Levi entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de buscar la mentira en mis palabras. —¿Nos estabas espiando?

—Estaban a punto de besarse en medio del maldito patio de la escuela —replicó. —Era difícil no verlos.

A pesar de que su expresión seguía siendo igual de seria, no pude evitar reírme un poco más. Nunca me imaginé que podría llegar a tener esa conclusión así nada más. Supongo que entonces tendría que reducir bastante mi contacto con Jean si no quería despertar ese tipo de sospechas... Aunque sí, me parecía curiosa la actitud contradictoria de Levi. Me daba la impresión de que a pesar de que no quería involucrarse conmigo, terminaba haciéndolo de todos modos.

—Lo tendré en mente —le dije, sonriéndole —Gracias por la advertencia.

—Tch. —chasqueó la lengua y se levantó para meterse al baño. Sabía que ese era el final de nuestra conversación y pude regresar mi atención a mi tarea.

***

—¿Una actividad extracurricular? —pregunté, analizando el panfleto que Armin me había dado. Era la hora del almuerzo del segundo día de clases y me sentía visiblemente más relajada. Mi cara ya no se veía tan inflamada y, aunque el moretón seguía siendo bastante llamativo, ya no atraía tantas miradas como ayer. Era por eso que había decidido sentarme con Jean, Armin y Mika y no dejarme arrastrar por mis preocupaciones. Había cosas más importantes en las que pensar... Como los llamativos créditos extra que me darían si participaba en alguna actividad después de clases.

—Sí...Es la manera más fácil de mantener un puntaje atractivo y mejorar bastante tu expediente —comentó el rubio —Hay muchísimas opciones, aunque unas son más solicitadas que otras.

—Yo me anoté al comité estudiantil —dijo Jean, dándole un largo trago a su refresco —Aunque bueno, en realidad me invitaron a participar.

—¿Ah, sí? —levanté una ceja. No me sorprendía. No llevábamos ni una semana en la escuela y al parecer Jean ya había atrapado la atención lo suficiente como para hacerlo partícipe de las actividades del consejo estudiantil. Pensé brevemente en Reiner Braun, pero deseché el pensamiento rápidamente. No deseaba causar problemas ni hacer nada que pudiera garantizarme otra golpiza. Además, Jean era lo suficientemente listo como para mantenerse al margen.

—No está mal. No tendré que invertir demasiadas horas y podré concentrarme en las prácticas de basquetbol y natación.

—Mika y yo hacemos voluntariado —comentó Armin, señalando en el folleto las diversas instituciones benéficas en las que uno podía anotarse como voluntario los fines de semana. Asilos, albergues, orfanatos, bibliotecas públicas... Sonaba como un trabajo sencillo a cambio de una recompensa. Además, podía salir de la escuela los fines de semana, lo cual era una buena manera de tomar aire fresco. —Pero debes inscribirte pronto, si no, te quedarás sin lugar... Yo te recomendaría que te anotaras después del almuerzo.

No era mala idea. Definitivamente no planeaba meterme a nada que tuviera que ver con deportes. No pensaba arriesgarme a verme en una situación complicada en los vestidores. Involucrarme con el consejo estudiantil estaba completamente fuera de las posibilidades. Ofrecerme como voluntaria era la mejor opción. Además, me haría sentir mejor conmigo misma el poder ayudar a otros.

Siguiendo el consejo de Armin, en cuanto sonó la campana que daba fin a la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a las oficinas de servicios escolares para inscribirme al programa de voluntarios. Para mi sorpresa, muchos de los lugares estaban ya a tope de voluntarios, tal y como Armin había dicho. Las únicas opciones que me quedaban eran una biblioteca pública y un refugio para animales. Ambas sonaban como buenas opciones, pero al final decidí anotarme como voluntaria para el refugio de animales, con la esperanza de poder pasar un fin de semana con la agradable compañía de cachorros y gatos a los cuales acariciarles la cabeza y los cuales no me juzgarían por mis decisiones. Realmente no había nada que pudiera salir mal.

***

No puedo negar el hecho de que estaba emocionada por la llegada del fin de semana. No había podido pensar en nada más y en cuanto llegó el sábado, no perdí ni un minuto en alistarme para encontrarme con los que serían mis nuevos amigos peludos. El refugio no estaba muy lejos de la escuela y podía llegar caminando fácilmente. Invadida por el optimismo, crucé las puertas del lugar con una amplia sonrisa que se congeló de inmediato en mi rostro.

De pie junto al mostrador estaba Levi, conversando con la chica pelirroja que seguramente era la recepcionista con singular tranquilidad, una que nunca lo había visto tener en la escuela. El sonido de la campanilla de la entrada lo hizo voltear y nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

—¡Tú debes ser Eren! —exclamó la chica pelirroja, saliendo de detrás del mostrador. En su rostro pecoso había estampada una amplia y amistosa sonrisa. —Yo soy Isabel y me alegro de que podamos trabajar juntos. —Levi apartó la mirada y yo decidí prestarle mi atención a Isabel, acercándome a ella. Me daba la impresión de que ellos ya se conocían desde antes. — ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!


	7. Cookie Dough

A estas alturas, yo ya empezaba a creer que todo era una broma muy cruel del destino. ¿Es que acaso no podía disfrutar de un día exclusivamente para mí sin tener que preocuparme por las apariencias?

Isabel nos guió a ambos por el lugar, mostrándonos dónde estaba la pequeña oficina, las jaulas de los perros y las de los gatos. Me explicó que nuestro trabajo constaría de mantener en orden el papeleo del refugio, lavar las jaulas y, ocasionalmente, bañar a los animales y alimentarlos. Noté que el tour y la lista de las tareas me los daba a mí exclusivamente, pues en ningún momento se dirigió a Levi y éste parecía seguirnos como una sombra silenciosa. Lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y él parecía aburrido de escuchar a la pelirroja, así que lo pillaba mirando a cualquier parte excepto a mí.

—Normalmente las cosas son muy tranquilas —dijo Isabel, sonriéndome —Así que pueden aprovechar el tiempo y hacer tareas o algún pendiente. Volveré al frente, mientras, pueden ayudarme a organizar los formularios de adopción —volteó a ver a Levi y le hizo una seña para que se acercara —Explícale cómo se hace, ¿vale? —él no dijo nada, pero echó a andar hacia la oficina e Isabel también me dio la espalda. Apuré el paso para alcanzarlo dentro de la oficina, cuyo espacio definitivamente no era el apropiado para dos personas.

—Isabel normalmente no organiza los formularios y simplemente los apila todos aquí —murmuró, señalando una pequeña montaña de papeles desperdigados por el escritorio. Cubrían incluso el teclado de la vieja computadora que estaba ahí. —Hay que separarlos por fechas y meterlos en el archivero en la carpeta que corresponde. El semestre pasado organicé las carpetas por colores-

—¿Se conocen? —pregunté instintivamente. La pregunta había rondado mi cabeza mientras él hablaba. Levi arqueó una ceja.

—El semestre pasado también hice mi voluntariado aquí —respondió y su tono me dio a entender que no deseaba responder más preguntas o si quiera hablar conmigo. Hice un pequeño gesto, insatisfecha, tomando los papeles del escritorio para empezar a organizarlos. Levi intentó abrir el archivero, sin éxito. —Siempre deja las llaves donde quiere... —lo escuché mascullar. —Ya vuelvo.

Algo en su actitud me daba a entender que estaba tan incómodo como yo con esta situación. Parecía que no se esperaba del todo que yo apareciera. Intenté hacer memoria de la hoja de registro, pero yo había sido la única que me había anotado. Si él lo había hecho después, no debería estar tan sorprendido, ¿no?

Pasé unos buenos veinte minutos organizando y separando formularios. Había algunos que habían sido rellenados con una letra tan inteligible que tuve que separarlos para poder preguntarle a Levi qué hacia con ellos... Y hablando del rey de Roma, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Acaso había ido él mismo a hacer un duplicado de la llave del maldito archivero? Me asomé un poco por la puerta de la oficina, pero no había rastro de él. Una escandalosa carcajada hizo eco desde la recepción y me picó la curiosidad. Tomé los formularios escritos con jeroglíficos y salí de la oficina. Toqué un par de veces la puerta de acceso a la recepción, pero no parecían escucharme, siendo mis golpes amortiguados por una animada conversación y una risa escandalosa y alegre que debía pertenecerle a Isabel. Abrí la puerta un poco y sentí como si hubiese abierto un portal hacia The Twilight Zone.

Isabel abrazaba a Levi casi al punto de aplastarlo y, en lugar de una expresión exasperada, en su rostro había una sonrisa. Quizá la primera que yo le hubiese visto en toda la semana. Era increíble. ¡Y no me juzgues por impresionarme! Hasta ahora, Levi sólo me había mostrado dos caras: "no me importas" y "te odio", así que ver una sonrisa en su cara era una verdadera sorpresa. Yo sé que no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos (es más, apenas y lo veía), pero él me causaba una intriga inexplicable, con todo y la señales confusas que me enviaba.

Las bisagras rechinaron y ambos voltearon a mirarme. En cuanto los ojos de Levi se cruzaron con los míos, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, siendo reemplazada por el ya habitual ceño fruncido al que estaba acostumbrada. Isabel se apartó de Levi, un poco apenada, o al menos eso me pareció a mí. ¿Acaso los había interrumpido en medio de algo?

—Eh... —agité un poco los formularios que llevaba en la mano —¿Qué hago con estos? —ella se acercó para examinarlos más de cerca.

—¡Ah! ¡Estos los llené yo! —se rió entre dientes y los ordenó ella misma. Levanté las cejas. No parecía alguien que pusiera mucha atención a lo que hacia y a juzgar por su letra horrible y el desorden de la oficina, ser organizada no era una de sus virtudes. ¿Por qué un loco de la limpieza como Levi se fijaría en ella?

***

Isabel nos había dejado ir una hora más temprano por ser "el primer día de trabajo", lo cual me había dejado con una hora extra disponible que no estaba en mis planes. Levi y yo echamos a andar hacia la escuela en silencio. Un muy incómodo silencio. No podía dejar de pensar en la nueva incógnita que lo rodeaba. Hasta ahora no tenía información muy coherente: era un tipo amargado y frío, que cargaba con la culpa de la muerte de un inocente y... ¿trataba de enmendarlo en un refugio de animales? ¿Con su novia...? Hm. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que Levi fuese capaz de tener una novia. Al menos no con su actitud.

—Entonces... —metí las manos en el bolsillo delantero de mi sudadera, mirándole de reojo. —Isabel y tú son...cercanos.

—Qué te importa. —respondió secamente, apretando el paso ligeramente. Ah, así que había dado en el clavo. Me hizo pensar entonces en sus dudas sobre Jean y yo y pensé que sería buena idea hacer lo mismo.

—Ya me imagino el por qué haces tu voluntariado aquí todo el tiempo —comenté, esbozando una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. —¿Los pillé en medio de un momento romántico? Aunque la verdad no pensé que ella sería de tu tipo.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? —se detuvo repentinamente, encarándome —¿No te dije que no te metieras en mi vida? ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? ¿Eres estúpido?

—No, yo solo...

—Deja de malinterpretar las cosas, mocoso. Si te pregunto sobre ti no es porque me importe, sino porque no quiero verme envuelto en tu mierda —continuó —Tú no me conoces... ni a ella, así que no vuelvas a abrir la boca sobre cosas de las que no tienes idea. ¡Ya suficientes molestias me causa evitarte toda la semana como para también encontrarte aquí!

_Auch._

Me quedé sin palabras. No había pensado que tal vez no era su personalidad el estar tan molesto, sino que era yo quien le causaba esa molestia. Me habían dolido sus palabras, sí, pero también estaba molesta. —Si tanto te molesta, entonces deja de actuar tan confuso —respondí. —Un día me ayudas, al otro me insultas y luego... te metes también en mi vida y asumes cosas de mí... ¡Tú tampoco me conoces! —me acerqué a él un par de pasos para encararlo — Métete en tus propios asuntos.

Sí, estaba indignada y bastante molesta. ¿Qué clase de reacción era esa? ¡Por este tipo de situaciones debía haberme apegado a mi plan de ser discreta! Quizá lo mejor sería buscar un cambio de habitación... Empecé a caminar tan rápido como pude, sin mirar atrás, hasta llegar a la academia. Pensé en buscar refugio en mi habitación pero, claro, Levi llegaría en un momento u otro y lo último que necesitaba era ver su cara amargada.

La escuela estaba algo vacía. Armin me había dicho que algunos alumnos salían durante el fin de semana para volver a casa o simplemente aprovechar dos días de libertad antes de regresar a la rígida rutina escolar. Él mismo aprovechaba para ir a visitar a su abuelo, así que no podía contar con él para buscar refugio... Aunque supuse que Jean estaría en algún sitio. Buscarlo despejaría mi mente y, además, me evitaría el enfrentarme a mi compañero de habitación.

***

Al final terminé yendo directo al edificio A. Jean no estaba ni en las canchas o en la cafetería o en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera respondía mis textos. Lo más probable era que estuviera tomando una siesta y sabía que cuando ese hombre dormía, parecía que estaba muerto. Recordaba vagamente el número de su habitación, así que en cuanto estuve frente a la puerta, toqué la puerta tan fuerte como pude para así despertarlo.

—¡Ábreme la puerta, cara de caballo! —exclamé, pegando puñetazos a la misma, pensando incluso en patearla. Iba a hacerlo cuando se abrió la puerta, pero no era la persona a la que deseaba ver.

—Jean no está aquí—dijo Mika tranquilamente. —Su habitación es la de enfrente.

—¡Ah! —sentí que se me encendían las mejillas por la vergüenza. —Yo... ¡Perdón! Es que pensé que ésta era...No era mi intención molestarte así, yo sólo...

—De todos modos no están en la habitación —comentó, sin exaltarse —Armin regresó a casa y Jean debe estar en una reunión del comité estudiantil —su voz sonaba calmada, con un tono indescifrable. A decir verdad, Mika me causaba escalofríos a veces. Era tan callado y parecía absorto todo el tiempo en sus propios pensamientos. Aún así, era brillante y sabía que era el mejor de sus clases. A diferencia de Levi, Mika parecía más agradable, pero eso sí, no menos misterioso.

—Vale... —bueno, eso condenaba entonces mi fin de semana. —Entonces... Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación.

—Eren —antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta para irme, Mika habló —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Eh...claro.

El pelinegro se inclinó un poco, para poder estar a mi altura. No había notado lo alto que era hasta ese momento. Tragué saliva, dando un paso atrás por la repentina cercanía. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y empecé a dudar si realmente iba a preguntarme algo o no. No podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

—Eren... ¿eres una chica?


	8. Slurpee

La sensación que tenía en ese momento me recordó a la vez en la que creí que moriría en un juego mecánico. De hecho, el recuerdo apareció fugazmente en mi mente, asociado con la terrible sensación de miedo e incertidumbre que me produjo la repentina pregunta de Mika. Me quedé helada en mi sitio, sin ser capaz de procesar palabra alguna. ¿Lo había oído bien?

—¿Qué? —solté, notando que se me había secado la garganta. Tragué saliva y sentí cómo una fría gota de sudor me recorría la espalda. Tenía que encontrar algo qué decir para defenderme, para negarlo. —¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —balbuceé, tratando de no dejar que mi caos interno se reflejara en mi expresión, aunque seguramente estaba fallando en el intento. —Quiero decir... no, por supuesto que no lo soy, ¿por qué dirías algo así? —fingí una risa burlona bastante patética y yo sabía que estaba cavando mi propia tumba. ¿Acaso era este el final de la línea para mí? ¡Ni siquiera había durado un mes! Honestamente, eso era bastante patético. —¡Y yo que pensaba que no tenías sentido del humor!

Mika no dijo nada y su silencio me ponía más nerviosa todavía. ¡¿Qué les pasaba a los Ackerman?! ¡¿Es que en la familia corría el gen para ponerme de los nervios?! Mi intento de risa se fue desvaneciendo con el pasar de los segundos y al final dejé escapar un pesado suspiro de resignación. Era como si el tipo estuviese viendo directamente dentro de mi alma y la sensación, si me permites decirlo, no era agradable en lo absoluto.

—...¿Es tan obvio? —pregunté en voz baja.

—No —dijo finalmente —. Pero no es difícil deducirlo. —aclaró. Mika abrió un poco más la puerta de su habitación, indicándome que podía pasar. Lo dudé un poco, pero al final decidí hacerlo. De todos modos, quería desahogarme con alguien y si él ya sabía mi secreto y no estaba haciendo un escándalo al respecto, igual podría aprovechar la situación.

—¿Estás solo? —pregunté, mirando alrededor con cautela. Tal vez alguien podía habernos espiado todo este tiempo sin que yo lo supiera. Mika asintió.

—Mi compañero de cuarto se fue de intercambio este semestre.

Me quedé de pie en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Nunca había cruzado muchas palabras con Mika, ni siquiera en las clases que compartíamos. Él siempre parecía serio y ausente y a mí me intimidaba demasiado como para acercarme sin una excusa. Era más sencillo hablar con Armin.

—Por favor no se lo digas a nadie —murmuré, clavando los ojos en el piso.

—No lo haré. —dijo con calma. Levanté la mirada y él estaba frente a mí. ¿No quería saber más? ¿Mis motivos? ¿No quería chantajearme? Mi expresión debía demostrar la confusión que sentía, así que Mika se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. —Creo que eres buena persona. Y todos tenemos secretos. Los amigos saben guardarlos. —Sus palabras sonaban bastante sinceras, al menos para mí. La tensión en mis hombros iba desapareciendo gradualmente y por mero impulso estreché a Mika en un abrazo breve pero muy agradecido. Como dije, no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos o hablado demasiado, pero me agradaba saber que tenía a alguien más en quien confiar aparte de Jean. Era un alivio el tener otra via en la cual podía ser yo misma. Sentí que Mika me daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza y lo solté, con una gran sonrisa estampada en mi rostro.

Descubrí lo fácil que era hablar con Mika. En realidad, no noté cuánto tiempo había pasado, pues simplemente había empezado a hablar y hablar, desahogándome por completo. Mika no decía mucho y ocasionalmente me preguntaba alguna cosa, pero yo era quiene no paraba de parlotear. Al final, había terminado por sacar a flote lo que había sucedido por la mañana.

—No sé si pueda mantener las cosas tranquilas con él —dije, suspirando. Recargué en mentón en las palmas de mis manos para después recostarme por completo en el suelo. Mika estaba sentado frente a mí. —Estoy pensando que debería tomarle la palabra a Jean y cambiar de habitación... —hice un mohín y miré al Mika —Levi y tú son primos, ¿no? ¿Por qué el es así?

—No somos muy cercanos —respondió. —Apenas hace poco descubrimos que somos parientes.

—¿En serio? —me giré para recostarme sobre mi estómago. Esa era información interesante —¿No convivían mucho en familia?

—Mi padre y su madre son primos. —explicó —Pero nunca fueron tan cercanos. Tengo entendido que ella murió hace unos años y Levi quedó al cuidado de un tío suyo. No sé nada más. —No pude evitar sentirme un poco triste por Levi. Yo no podía imaginarme la vida sin mi mamá y difícilmente podría encontrar la manera de seguir adelante sin ella. Me sentí un poco mal, a decir verdad. —Aunque ha cambiado desde que lo conocí hasta ahora. Al menos eso he notado.

—Hm... Hace...poco escuché que Levi era parte del comité estudiantil —comenté, a ver si Mika podía decirme algo al respecto. La verdad confiaba un poco más en él para confirmarme un rumor. Después de todo, había estudiado por años en la academia.

—Sí, pero no duró mucho. En esos años era un poco más sociable y yo veía que solía estar acompañado de un tipo... —se quedó callado unos segundos, como si estuviera intentando recordar su nombre. —Farlan, creo. Eran muy amigos, pero pasó lo del accidente en la novatada de primer año y dejaron de hablarse.

El accidente.

—Jean me contó algo de eso. Me dijo que había muerto un muchacho —susurré y la expresión de Mika se tornó extrañada. —¿No es así?

—¿Tú crees que esta academia seguiría abierta si alguien se hubiera muerto en una novatada? —preguntó, alzando una ceja —Son bastante salvajes, sí, pero no mortales —Fruncí el ceño. Yo no diría lo mismo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—En realidad no lo sé. Sólo sé que después del accidente Farlan y Levi dejaron de hablarse y poco después dejé de ver a Farlan por aquí —Mika se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que se transfirió a otra escuela.

***

Dejé la habitación de Mika sintiéndome bastante intrigada. Ahora sabía que había otro nombre involucrado con la misteriosa historia de la novatada. Lo pensé durante unos segundos. ¿Dónde podría encontrar información al respecto? Si había asistido a la academia hace algunos años, seguro debía haber algún anuario donde pudiera, al menos, ver su cara. Debo admitir que me sentía muy aliviada al saber que mi compañero de habitación no era un asesino, aunque eso tampoco le quitaba mucho peso de encima a la mala reputación que se había hecho conmigo.

Caminé hasta la biblioteca y, afortunadamente, estaba vacía. No fue complicado encontrar los anuarios viejos de la academia, lo que no sabía era por dónde empezar a buscar. Haciendo cuentas y hojeando páginas, finalmente encontré la foto que estaba buscando en un anuario de hacía tres años: Farlan Church. No parecía nadie extraordinario y a juzgar por su expresión aburrida, podría decir que era un chico común y corriente. Cabello rubio, ojos color miel. Un hombre blanco promedio. Al pasar las páginas, también reconocí un par de rostros. Armin, Mika... _Levi._ Sentí escalofríos al encontrarme con las páginas donde estaban las fotos del comité estudiantil de ese entonces. No conocía muchos rostros, pero había unos cuantos que sí y no me traían recuerdos agradables en lo absoluto. Vi a Reiner y a sus amigos idiotas sonriendo como si no fuesen unos sociópatas en potencia, abrazándose de lado. Muy cerca también vi a Farlan y a Levi. Ambos sonreían y entre los dos había una cara que me pareció bastante familiar. El chico en cuestión alzaba un par de dedos tímidamente ante la cámara, como si temiera que el flash fuese a hacerle daño. Su cara pecosa me daba la sensación de que parecía incómodo, desencajado. Dudé unos segundos, pero volví a pasar las páginas, en busca de su cara entre las fotos, hasta que finalmente di con ella. Tímido, con una sonrisa retraída y poco sincera, me devolvía una mirada bastante apagada. Incluso su cabello parecía de un opaco color cobrizo.

Cerré el anuario, ligeramente confundida. Había venido por información pero terminé llena de preguntas aún. Me hubiese gustado saber más. ¿Qué había provocado la pelea entre Levi y Farlan exactamente?

Abandoné la biblioteca con un ligero dolor de cabeza por todos los pensamientos que revoloteaban alborotados en mi mente. No sabía cómo era posible que cada vez que daba un paso en la dirección correcta al mismo tiempo daba dos hacia atrás. Sentía como si estuviera en medio de una mala serie de misterio adolescente. "El misterio de la novatada"... sería un tema bastante patético, a decir verdad. Mis teorías comenzaban a alocarse cada vez más hasta que un alboroto cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. Estaba muy cerca de los vestidores de las canchas de tenis. El ruido provenía de adentro. Se me erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo al reconocer la voz de Reiner.

—¿Crees que te puedes salir con la tuya porque sí, idiota? —preguntó y acto seguido se escuchó un golpe metálico, como si algo -o alguien, probablemente- hubiera sido empujado contra los casilleros. El recuerdo del sonido habría sido suficiente como para hacerme huir y fingir que nadie había pasado, pero de nuevo escuché su voz —No sé qué crees que viste, enano de mierda, pero me voy a asegurar de que no abras la boca.

Yo conocía a alguien con esa misma descripción.

En contra de todas las alarmas que sonaban en mi cabeza, me acerqué despacio a la puerta para asomarme apenas lo suficiente como para ver lo que sucedía. Reiner estaba de pie, dándome la espalda. Podía ver que a su lado estaba su amigo, el que parecía un poste de luz, que miraba hacia abajo con cierta preocupación. Parecía estar sudando. Escuché un quejido y mis ojos se desviaron hacia su víctima.

—¿Crees que golpeándome vas a solucionar las cosas, Reiner? —Levi se rodeaba el estómago con una mano y con la otra parecía intentar ponerse de pie. —Eres patético... No eres más que un patético niño reprimido que le da miedo aceptar su realidad...—sus palabras se vieron sofocadas por una patada del rubio, que parecía fúrico. Lo pateaba una y otra vez y sentí algo dentro de mí que no había sentido desde la noche de la novatada, cuando era a mí a quien estaba golpeando.

—¡Basta! —exclamé, envalentonada de repente. Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Reiner y de su amigo. —¡Déjalo en paz!

—¡Ah! —vi de reojo que Levi me miraba, pero no pude prestarle tanta atención, pues en seguida Reiner me encaró —Sabía que pronto volveríamos a vernos las caras, marica. ¿Has venido a defender a tu novio? —preguntó burlonamente. El corazón me latía con mucha fuerza. Me tomó del cuello de la sudadera, jalándome hacia él. Sabía que iba a golpearme de nuevo, pero al menos había dejado en paz a Levi, que seguía tirado en el piso. —Al parecer no eres tan gallina como pensé, asshole...Me alegra. Porque tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes qué resolver.

Estaba aterrada, eso no podía negarlo. Ahora no sabía si las cosas se limitarían a solo una golpiza. ¿Por qué había tenido ese impulso de idiotez tan de repente?

—Según recuerdo, tu fuiste el único que no quiso formar parte de la diversión en la novatada —musitó —Me parece que es hora de que termines lo que empezaste. —desvió su mirada de la mía para voltear a ver a su compañero —Sostenle los brazos.

Cuando sentí las manos ajenas tomarme de los brazos, apretándolos contra mi espalda, empecé a entrar en pánico. Me retorcía, pataleaba y luchaba tanto como podía, pero parecía inútil. Reiner puso las manos sobre la pretina de mis pantalones y el pánico se apoderó de mí, mientras sentía cómo forcejeaba para quitármelos. Respiraba agitadamente, aterrada. Busqué ayuda por todos lados pero Levi parecía inconsciente. Finalmente, grité. —¡Para! ¡Basta! —la mezclilla y la fuerza de sus manos me lastimaba las piernas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a salir. Estaba quedando expuesta ante las peores personas ante las cuales podía hacerlo. Era mi fin.

De repente, escuché un golpe y mis brazos fueron liberados de repente. Reiner también me soltó y caí al suelo, rápidamente subiéndome los pantalones, que ya habían dejado ver suficiente. Confundida y sollozando, vi por el rabillo del ojo a Jean, quien se había abalanzado directamente a los golpes contra Reiner. El chico alto parecía estar desmayado. No podía entender mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero después de unos segundos, Jean me jaló del brazo, obligándome a levantarme para salir huyendo del baño.

—¡Yo sé tu secreto, Eren! —gritó Reiner y su voz retumbó en mis oídos y en todo mi ser mientras nos alejábamos a toda velocidad de los vestidores —¡Yo sé tu secreto!


	9. Sour Candy

Me siento entumecida. Un pitido me ensordece y apenas puedo escuchar nada más. Es como si estuviera bajo el agua. Veo que Jean mueve la boca pero no puedo descifrar lo que está diciendo. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en Reiner, su grito amenazante y el terror que había sentido hacía apenas unos segundos. Me había visto. Y no sólo él, sino Levi y el otro chico que estaba en los vestidores. Y me habían visto de la peor manera posible. Me sentía expuesta y asqueada al mismo tiempo.

—...¿bien? —finalmente, la voz de Jean llegó a mis oídos, aunque parecía un eco distante. Lo miré y supe por su expresión que no debía verme del todo bien. Tenía el labio reventado y unas gotas de sangre en el cuello de su playera. Se arrodilló frente a mí, para mirarme de cerca, examinándome —¿Estás bien?

No. No estaba bien. Las cosas se habían venido abajo como un castillo de naipes dejado al aire libre. Mi vida, mis sueños y mis ambiciones... todo estaba arruinado. Y no solo eso, sino que mi mente seguía reproduciendo una y otra vez la horrible sensación de forcejeo contra unas manos demasiado fuertes. Me sentía débil, vulnerable... idiota. ¿Por qué había ignorado mis instintos? ¿Por qué había tenido que tentar a la suerte de una forma tan estúpida? Las sensaciones eran apabullantes, asfixiantes. Lo único que pude hacer fue dejar que saliera de mí la frustración y el miedo a modo de sollozos y lágrimas gruesas y heladas. Fue como abrir un grifo de agua interminable. Jean me abrazó, pero ni siquiera el consuelo de sus brazos era suficiente. No tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Reiner esparciera mi secreto por toda la academia. No solo me expulsarían, sino que se lo harían saber a todo el buró educativo. Estaba segura de que me vetarían de cualquier escuela... Y no solo eso, también afectaría a Mika, a Jean... Todo por una estúpida mentira, por pensar que podía hacer algo para lo cual obviamente no estaba lista.

—Él lo sabe —sollocé —Él lo sabe y se los dirá a todos... —me cubrí el rostro con las manos —Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡Soy una imbécil! —exclamé. Jean tomó mis manos para apartarlas de mi rostro. No podía mirarlo. Yo lo había metido en todo este lío y perdería todo por lo que se había esforzado tanto. Levi tenía razón. Era mejor no involucrarse conmigo. No era nada mas que un imán de problemas. —Jean, lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento... Por mi culpa... vas a perder tu beca.

—Tranquila —murmuró, aunque en su tono de voz pude percibir que estaba preocupado. —Todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —buscó mi mirada y trató de sonreír de forma convincente —Haré lo posible para que ese idiota no abra la boca. Yo... le diré que haré lo que sea en el comité escolar, voy a-

—Si crees que con eso ese cavernícola se va a quedar callado entonces eres más idiota de lo que pareces —la voz de Levi nos sobresaltó a ambos y por puro instinto traté de ocultarme de él abrazando las rodillas contra mi pecho. Jean lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió a encararlo. La diferencia de alturas era evidente, pero a Levi no pareció intimidarlo en lo absoluto. Noté que se rodeaba las costillas con el brazo izquierdo. —Ten por seguro que si pones un pie en la sala del consejo estudiantil te harán papilla. Van a hacer tu vida miserable y hablarán pestes de ti hasta que te conviertas en una paria.

—No necesito tus advertencias.

—No es una advertencia, es un hecho —sentenció Levi, pasando por un lado de Jean. No me miró en lo absoluto y vi que se sentó con dificultad en su cama. —Los he visto hacerlo. —dijo, dando un respingo, seguramente por el dolor. —Empiezan por golpearte y humillarte, después esparcen rumores sobre ti hasta que tu reputación queda hecha mierda, incluso con los profesores.

—No puedo quedarme solo de brazos cruzados. También se lo harán a ... —Jean se interrumpió al mirarme. Suspiró con pesadez. —No puede ser posible que un tipo como él tenga tanto poder en esta academia. Si hablo antes con el director, puedo resolver este asunto.

—¿Eres idiota? —Levi arqueó una ceja —Los padres de Reiner son básicamente los proveedores de esta Academia. Casi todos los edificios fueron donados por ellos. _Él puede hacer lo que quiera._

Escuchar esta discusión no hacía más que hacerme sentir peor. Saber que sin importar lo que pudiéramos hacer, Reiner saldría ganando era deprimente. Peor todavía si pensaba en las consecuencias que Jean sufriría. Él no tenía por qué cargar con el peso de mis errores.

—Jean —llamé su atención, interrumpiéndolo. De inmediato se acercó a mí. —No quiero que hagas nada. Por favor. —dije en voz baja —Déjame resolver esto por mi cuenta. —noté que hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, lo miré a los ojos directamente —Prométeme que no vas a meterte en problemas. No quiero dañarte más.

—Erin...

—Ve a la enfermería. Estoy cansada. Mañana buscaremos la manera de arreglar esto... Por favor no hagas nada estúpido. —lo dudó unos momentos y sabía que quería negarse a mi petición. No lo culpaba, pues solo estaríamos retrasando lo inevitable. Al final simplemente suspiró, resignado y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes mirar unos segundos a Levi, como si sopesara la idea de dejarme a solas con él o no, pero terminó yéndose en silencio. Inhalé profundamente, recostándome en la cama, cubriéndome con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

—Reiner no abrirá la boca.

Apenas asomé los ojos por encima de las sábanas. Levi me miraba, pero era una mirada muy distinta a la que me echaba normalmente.

—Mañana deberías decírselo a tu amigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté, aún sin ser capaz de salir de mi refugio. Levi abrió el cajón de su cómoda, sacando unas pastillas que se echó a la boca y las tragó sin agua.

—Le dije que no lo hiciera.

Esperé a ver si añadía algo más, pero se quedó callado, como si estuviera esperando a que las pastillas que tomó le hicieran efecto. ¿Cómo confiar en Levi de buenas a primeras? Ya me había dejado saber que su apoyo no era nada más que para ahorrarse problemas. El silencio entre ambos se espesaba a medida que pasaban los minutos. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Había mucho en qué pensar, muchas preocupaciones.

—¿Por qué entraste a defenderme? —su voz rompió el silencio repentinamente. Era una buena pregunta y, honestamente, no sabía qué responderle. Yo tampoco lo entendía, mucho menos porque yo creía estar enojada con él. —En serio eres un mocoso imprudente...—añadió, pero no parecía molesto. Más bien parecía estar sorprendido. —Aún después de lo que te dije por la mañana te plantaste frente a ellos. ¿Eres tonto?

—Yo... sólo escuché que estaban golpeando a alguien —murmuré, bajando un poco más las cobijas. Miré el techo, pensando en mis verdaderos motivos. —¿Por qué me defendiste tú en la noche de la novatada?

—Era lo correcto —dijo en voz baja, y su tono de voz me hizo voltear a mirarlo. Levi parecía mirar a la nada. Soltó un suspiro muy pesado. —Hace unos años ni siquiera me habría importado que te golpearan. Pensaba que así funcionaba la vida, sabes, los más fuertes siempre tienen la última palabra —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pude ver el reflejo de la culpa grabada en ellos —Fue esa forma de pensar la que me metió en tantos problemas. Perdí todo lo que me importaba, perdí mi orgullo y mi dignidad por la ilusión de ser más fuerte... Y de todas maneras me quedé solo.

—Levi...

—He visto y he sufrido lo que Reiner es capaz de hacer con la gente que le lleva la contraria y cuando lo vi haciendo eso contigo... —negó con la cabeza —No quise volver a cometer el mismo error y quedarme callado. Por eso lo hice. —se encogió de hombros —Pero sabía que era un arma de doble filo. Al defenderte sabía que Reiner no te quitaría el ojo de encima, mucho más si sabía que estabas conmigo.

Me quedé callada, analizando sus palabras. Tenía sentido, claro, ¿pero había sido necesario actuar de manera tan críptica todo el tiempo? Realmente me había hecho sentir muy mal con su rechazo y sus desplantes. Me costaba confiar del todo en él, aunque no por eso estaba menos agradecida por el gesto. Supuse que quizá me había alejado para protegerme, aunque poco había servido. Tal vez simplemente tenía razón y yo era un imán de problemas... Tal y como él.

—Lo hubiera entendido si me hubieses explicado las cosas —dije —No soy tonto. Sé guardar secretos.

—Eso me queda claro —murmuró, levantando una ceja. Me miró de arriba abajo. —No había pensado en que te portabas tan raro porque eres una chica. —suspiré. Así que al final me había visto. No me consolaba en lo más mínimo y, de hecho, era bastante humillante haber quedado expuesta así ante desconocidos. —No abriré la boca si es que eso te preocupa.

—Gracias... —dije en voz baja, sin muchos ánimos. —¿Estás seguro de que Reinar no dirá nada?

—Sí. Él y Bert suelen juntarse en los vestidores de las canchas de tenis los fines de semana para manosearse —dijo simplemente y la información me dejó impactada. En algún momento llegué a pensar que la ira de Reiner venía de alguna frustración interna, pero jamás pensé que era por eso. —Lo sé desde hace tiempo pero había preferido no decir nada para evitar problemas. —vi que hizo un gesto de incomodidad —Le dije a Reiner que había tomado fotos y toda la cosa y que si decía algo sobre ti, se las haría llegar a toda la escuela.

—¿Les tomaste fotos?

—Claro que no, no soy voyeurista. Pero él no lo sabe. Soy buen mentiroso. —pude ver que sonreía, pero solo un poco. Nada que delatara que conocía más de una emoción para expresar. Saber esto me tranquilizó un poco. No lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia, pero al menos había ganado tiempo. Esperaba que fuese lo suficiente como para aguantar el semestre completo.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia Levi, quien me miró algo extrañado. Me senté junto a él en su cama.

—Me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo. —le dije —Ahora que sabemos secretos el uno del otro, no nos vendría mal apoyarnos para sobrevivir hasta la graduación. —No quería vivir los siguientes meses desconfiando de Levi, menos aún por el hecho de que sabía mi secreto y, además, ambos estábamos metidos en el mismo problema con Reiner. Él, Jean y yo debíamos ser tan cuidadosos como fuese posible. —Sé que me dijiste que no querías que me metiera en tu vida, pero ya es algo tarde para eso... —extendí mi mano, para que pudiera tomarla. —Mi nombre real es Erin.

—No te rompes mucho la cabeza, ¿verdad? —levantó una ceja, pero al final tomó mi mano y le di un apretón amistoso. —¿Crees de verdad que aguantaremos todo el semestre?

—Hay que intentarlo.


	10. Gummy Bears

Las semanas siguientes al accidente con Reiner las pasé a punto del colapso nervioso. Cada vez que entraba a una clase o a la cafetería, temía que todos supieran la verdad sobre mí. No podía dormir bien y eso, como era obvio, afectó bastante mi desempeño académico. Jamás había tenido notas tan bajas y esto me hacía sentir aún peor. Si no perdía mi beca a causa de que el rector se enterara que yo era una chica, la perdería porque estaba punto de reprobar el curso. No me podía permitir la guardia tan fácilmente, aún cuando Levi insistía hasta el cansancio que Reiner no diría nada. Incluso Jean se veía más relajado y había cambiado sus actividades del comité escolar por anotarse al equipo de basquetbol. Todos parecían hacer como si nada hubiese pasado excepto yo.

—No puedes faltar otro sábado al albergue —Levi me miró desde arriba. Yo seguía metida en la cama, sintiéndome como un pedazo de caca pisada. No había dormido nada la noche anterior y me dolía la cabeza por pensar en toda la tarea que tenía que hacer. 

—No puedo. Estoy chiquita. —mascullé, cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con las cobijas. —Dile a Isabel que estoy muriendo, seguro podrá justificar mi falta...

—Si no vas, perderás los créditos que necesitas para pasar el semestre. Debes tener evidencia del voluntariado, mocosa —dijo, tirando sin piedad alguna de las cobijas. Me hice bolita aún así, tratando de cubrirme con mi propio cuerpo. Desde que ambos habíamos hablado acerca de nuestros secretos, las cosas habían mejorado un poco entre Levi y yo. Ya no me evitaba como antes y teníamos conversaciones de vez en cuando. De lo único que él no me hablaba en absoluto era de lo que pasó en la novatada, pues decía que era algo que ya había pasado y que no valía la pena hablar de ello. —Anda, tienes que hacer algo por ti. No puedes vivir encerrada y asustada.

—No soy una mocosa —rezongué, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Suspiré y me senté en la cama. —Es que no puedo estar tranquila. Yo sé que él no ha hablado, pero... ¿qué tal si lo hace? ¿Qué tal si está esperando al último momento para hacerlo?

—Te portas como una mocosa —respondió, lanzándome mi sudadera, que había dejado en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio. Levi suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos. —Escucha, Erin. Reiner no es ningún idiota y haces bien en desconfiar de su palabra —explicó —Pero vivir con esa desconfianza sobre tus hombros sólo le hace más fáciles las cosas a él. Es bueno manipulando a la gente y si nota lo frágil que estás ahora no le costará nada hacer que tú misma te delates. —me puso una mano sobre el hombro y el gesto me pareció extrañamente consolador. No solíamos tocarnos en lo absoluto, mucho menos ahora que él sabía que soy una chica. —Si ve que sigues con tu vida y te relajas, la pensará dos veces antes de decir algo porque sabrá que estás confiada en que tú también sabes su secreto.

Aunque era un buen consejo, no me resultaba tan sencillo aplicarlo. Era muy difícil no estar asustada.

—Si necesitas ayuda con alguna clase o tarea... —empezó a decir, retirando su mano de mi hombro. Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando bien sus palabras antes de decirlas. Apartó la mirada de la mía para mirar el suelo —...Puedo ayudarte si quieres. Sé que no compartimos ninguna clase, pero todos vemos el mismo temario.

Suspiré. Era un ofrecimiento bastante amable. Claro que había pensado en pedirle ayuda a Armin o a Mika. Incluso a Jean, pero la verdad me daba vergüenza sentirme como una molestia. Después de todo, ellos también tenían que ocuparse de sus calificaciones. Yo era la que tenía la beca académica, ¿no? Debía ser yo misma la que me sacara a flote. Por puro instinto, recargué la cabeza en el hombro de Levi, sólo por unos segundos. Sólo los suficientes como para darme cuenta de lo que hacía y enderezarme de inmediato.

—Si, está bien —balbuceé, levantándome de la cama. Evité mirarlo mientras caminaba juntando la ropa que me pondría. Me metí al baño a cambiarme, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

***

Ambos caminamos en silencio hacia el albergue. Yo no hablaba tanto como solía hacerlo porque estaba envuelta en mis pensamientos y en las palabras de Levi. Sabía que Reiner era bastante listo, a pesar de tener todo el estereotipo de bully de preparatoria. Cuidaba su imagen en medida de lo posible y era consciente del poder que tenía en la academia. Lo único que lo detenía para destruirme era la información que Levi alegaba que tenía. No era un secreto para nadie que la familia Braun era extremadamente conservadora y un escándalo de ese tipo arruinaría su reputación. Era como estar al borde del precipicio. Lo único que evitaba que cayera al vacío era un fino hilo de tela de araña al cual me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas. Quizá Levi tenía razón. Siempre era más fácil derribar un muro mal cimentado porque ni siquiera eran necesario tocarlo. Lo único que debía hacer era ejercer la presión necesaria para derribarlo. Tenía que buscar una fuente de valentía, como la que me había invadido cuando defendí a Levi.

—¡Eren! Empezaba a temer que no vendrías —Isabel me saludó con tanto entusiasmo como si me conociera de toda la vida. Le sonreí, un poco avergonzada. Traté de excusarme por no haber ido el fin de semana pasado, pero ella negó con la cabeza, sonriéndome —No te preocupes. Levi me explicó todo.

—Debería darte vergüenza ser tan irresponsable —murmuró éste, quitándose la chaqueta.

—No le hagas caso —Isabel me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la parte trasera, donde estaban las jaulas de los perros —Levi suele comportarse como un abuelito a veces. —se rió y me guió hasta el espacio donde le daban baños a los perros —Hoy te toca a ti darles un baño... No a todos, claro, pero si a los dos más grandes que tenemos por ahora.

Isabel señaló la jaula más cercana y me asomé para ver en su interior. Me devolvió la mirada un pastor alemán que movió la cola con curiosidad al verme. Noté de inmediato que a una de sus orejas le faltaba un pedazo y cojeaba un poco de una pata.

—Este es Titán —me explicó la pelirroja, abriendo la jaula —Hace unos meses lo rescatamos de un lugar donde organizaban peleas de perros ilegales —Titan salió despacio, olfateando a su alrededor. Se acercó a Isabel y ella le acarició la cabeza. —Le costó un poco adecuarse, pero sabe que aquí nadie va a hacerle daño —ella estiró su mano hacia mí y cuando la tomé, guió la palma de mi mano hasta estar cerca de la nariz de Titán. —Deja que te huela un poco, para que te conozca. No va a morderte, tranquilo. 

El perro olfateó mi mano unos segundos y, como sello de aprobación, me lamió los dedos un poco. Isabel me instó a acariciarlo y, con ciertas dudas, lo hice, rascando detrás de sus orejas. Titán movió la cola y se me acercó más, buscando cariños de mi parte. A mí me encantaban los perros, en especial los grandes, pero jamás había podido tener uno porque nuestra casa era demasiado pequeña. Me acuclillé frente a él y le permití lamerme la cara, lo que me hizo reír. No sabía cuánto necesitaba hacerlo.

—Tienes que atar su correa a ese poste —me explicó Isabel —Ahí está la manguera, una cubeta y el shampoo. Vendré en un rato para ayudarte a secarlo, ¿vale?

No fue tarea fácil. Titán era bastante grande y se movía sin cesar. No dejaba de sacudirse cuando lo mojaba y, como era de esperarse, terminé empapada, a pesar de lo había evitado a toda costa. Apenas había comenzado a enjabonarlo cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo que Levi anudaba la correa de otro perro en el mismo poste que yo. Se trataba de un husky precioso, pero muy delgado. Parecía mucho más tranquilo que Titán, a quien tuve que abrazar contra mi pecho para que no se lanzara a oler a su compañero de baño.

—¿Tú crees que Isabel dejaría pasar tu falta de la semana pasada? —preguntó Levi, acariciando el lomo del perro —No es tan benevolente... Estaba reservando esto para ti. —tomó la manguera y con cuidado empezó a mojarle el pelaje.

—Mh... —no podía molestarme con ella. No era un castigo en realidad, sólo un poco de trabajo extra. Seguí tratando de frotar a Titán, a pesar de lo mucho que se movía —Ella dijo que tenía que bañar a dos...

—Sí. Titán y Liberty —respondió —Pero vi que llevabas una eternidad bañando a Titán y hoy quiero irme temprano —murmuró. Parecía acostumbrado al trabajo y el husky estaba bastante sereno.

—Aw, ¿viniste a ayudarme? —pregunté. Levi no me respondió y se limitó a seguir en lo suyo. Tenía mucha habilidad y noté que no se mojaba ni un poco. A pesar de no saber la respuesta, le sonreí y seguí con mi labor, haciendo maniobras para poder terminar de bañar al perro.

Después de una buena media hora, Isabel me ayudó a secar a Titán y yo me sentía agotada. Levi también había terminado, pero no se veía cansado en lo absoluto y, de hecho, se había ocupado de alimentar al resto de los perros. Supuse que era talento adquirido después de tantos semestres haciendo el mismo deber de voluntario.

—¿Trajiste otra ropa? —me preguntó Isabel cuando volvimos a la oficina. Yo negué con la cabeza y ella se rió. —Creo que yo tengo algo que puedes ponerte. —dijo, buscando dentro de unas cajas algo empolvadas. Sacó una sudadera verde oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla. En el pecho de la sudadera reconocí el emblema de la academia. Las prendas eran demasiado pequeñas como para ser de Levi, así que asumí que a la mejor otro estudiante las habría olvidado.

—Sabía que te quedaría perfecto —dijo ella cuando salí del baño, seca y cómoda. —Somos casi del mismo tamaño —me guiñó el ojo mientras extendía mi sudadera mojada en el respaldo de una silla. Ella me miró y noté un cierto brillo nostálgico en sus ojos azules. —Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esta sudadera... —murmuró. Su mirada estaba clavada en el emblema bordado. Suspiró y después sonrió, como si hubiese salido de sus pensamientos repentinamente. —¿Estás listo para cambiarle la arena a los gatos?

***

El sol comenzaba a ponerse cuando por fin pudimos salir del albergue. Yo estaba agotada y quería regresar lo más pronto posible para dormir. Levi, por otro lado, parecía bastante tranquilo, enérgico incluso. Claro, a su manera. Arrastré los pies en dirección a la escuela, pero él no me siguió. Volteé a mirarlo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó de repente. —Hoy fue un día pesado y... Conozco un lugar donde podemos comer algo, si quieres.

Estaba algo confundida. No habría esperado recibir una invitación de ese tipo de parte de Levi. Casi al mismo tiempo, me gruñó el estómago. Claro que podría aceptar comer algo... Y también sería buena idea ver algo más allá de la academia. Era fin de semana, después de todo.

—¿Es caro? —pregunté, acercándome a él. Llevaba algo de dinero, pero no era demasiado. Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Vienes o no? —echó a andar sin más y lo seguí. Ciertamente no había visto nada más allá de la escuela y el albergue. La Academia se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitar nada. Yo vivía en otro distrito, bastante lejos, así que ni siquiera cuando estaba en Rose High me había acercado. Miraba a mi alrededor con curiosidad. Las casas y los negocios eran pintorescos y coloridos. El atardecer y los colores tempranos del otoño le daban un aire muy tranquilizante a las calles. Poco a poco sentía la tensión desaparecer de mis hombros y cuando entramos al lugar que Levi me había dicho poco me faltó para quedar boquiabierta.

Era un restaurante de lo más bonito, con plantas que colgaban del techo y repisas llenas de libros antiguos, antigüedades y fotografías viejas enmarcadas. Nos sentamos cerca de una ventana y no podía parar de mirar a mi alrededor, pues a donde sea que miraba encontraba un nuevo detalle que llamaba mi atención.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, es muy bonito. Gracias por traerme.

Levi me señaló las cosas que le parecían más ricas del menú y terminamos pidiendo una pizza para los dos.

—Debí imaginar que te gusta la pizza con piña —comentó, levantando una ceja —Se nota que tienes muy malos gustos. —yo le saqué la lengua y él sonrió a medias. —Eso explicaría el por qué de tu novio.

—¿Quién? ¿Jean? —negué con la cabeza, riéndome. Sabía que me había sonrojado un poco —No es mi novio —aclaré —Sólo es mi amigo... Lo conozco desde el jardín de niños. No es para tanto —me encogí de hombros, tomando otra rebanada de pizza. Levi se quedó callado unos segundos. —Además, la pizza con piña sólo está reservada para los paladares más selectos... No cualquier mortal puede disfrutarla. —sólo para molestarlo le di una gran mordida, exagerando mi reacción. él sólo se rió un poco, sólo un poquito. Me dio una servilleta poco después. —Hey, ¿Levi? —él tomó una rebanada de su pizza: pepperoni con queso. —Muchas gracias... por lo que me dijiste antes. Sobre lo de ser valiente... Lo estuve pensando y creo que tienes razón. No puedo dejar que me domine el miedo.

—De nada —murmuró —Pero eso no significa que no seas cautelosa. No quiero que te metas en más problemas, ¿oíste, mocosa? —le sonreí, estirando un poco la mano para limpiarle una mancha de salsa de tomate que tenía en la mejilla con la servilleta.

—Fuerte y claro.


End file.
